It Just Might Be Love
by DarkBrownEyes08
Summary: Sonny and Chad were happy with being just friends with benefits, a well kept secret of over four years, no one knew about them and they enjoyed that. So why are they now questioning themselves and their true feelings? It might just be love after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, I do hope you guys enjoy reading this. This story is a future-fic. It will start of four years from the Gilroy Smith Show, I'm wanting to say that Sonny and Chad will be 20 years old. But I'm not certain how old they really are in the show so if anyone knows please share. Throughout the story there will be flashback moments either told through Sonny or Chad's POV. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC or its characters or anything else.

**Chapter 1:**

Sonny sat at the kitchen counter typing away on her Mac laptop responding back to some emails that her fans had sent through her official fan site. Although it was barely seven o'clock in the morning, Sonny was wide awake.

"Good Morning." Sonny's concentration was broken as soon as she heard those words. Sonny looked up from the computer screen just as Chad walked through the doorway of the kitchen.

He looked half asleep as he walked towards the coffee maker. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt which allowed Sonny to see his perfect well toned chest, a sight that Sonny will never complain about. She noticed how his pajama pants hung dangerously low and she knew that at the place they were just covering his assets. His presence was just screaming sex.

"Good morning," Sonny responded back picking up her coffee mug and taking a quick sip of the warm liquid, "You had a good night?"

Chad poured himself a cup of coffee. He glanced back at her giving her a smug look, than looked back down to his cup. "Oh, you and I both know I had a good night." He said walking over to take a sit on the stool next to hers.

Sonny blushed and giggled. "Yeah I definitely recalled having a good night as well."

"I love it when you blush. You look so innocent when we both know you aren't." Chad said putting his arm around her waist pulling her a bit closer to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she grinned up at him.

"Why are you awake so early?" Sonny asked turning her body so she was facing him.

"See when I saw that you weren't in bed with me, I had assumed that it was it was late enough that I had to wake up, so I decided to get up. But would you look at that, it's just five past seven. Babe, why are you awake so early?" He questioned her as he grabbed her right hand and started playing with her fingers.

"I don't know. I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep as hard as I tried but sleep just wouldn't come to me. So I decided to get up and answer some fan mail and maybe work on some sketches." Sonny explained then grabbed her mug and finished off what was left in her mug.

"You know after the night that we had I would have thought that you would have been knocked out for the rest of the morning instead of being up at the crack of dawn." Sonny rolled her eyes at him and his smug attitude. He knew he was good in bed and wasn't modest at all about it.

"Yeah we did have a great night last night and I probably will be taking a nap later on today," Chad nodded along at her words a slight smirk playing at his lips, "But unfortunately I have early rehearsals and costume fittings, unlike you Chad, who only has his early afternoon table read."

"Oh so that's why you are awake so early." Chad placed a quick peck on her lips then pulled away. He finished off what was left of his coffee.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" Sonny asked standing up grabbing both her and Chad's mugs. She walked over to the kitchen sink and placed them inside. "I can make you something to eat before I get ready for work."

"No, I'm good. I'm going to back to sleep." Chad responded getting up.

Sonny nodded although she never understood how Chad can drink cups of coffee and still be able to fall asleep. Coffee didn't affect him at all, it seems. "Okay, I'm going to finish answering some fan mail then I'll go back to the room to get ready."

"Okay." Was Chad's response as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to their bedroom.

Sonny smiled and continued answering fan mail on the computer. About a half an hour later the house phone rang. She made a quick dash to pick it up before it disturbed Chad's sleep.

"Hello." She answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Good morning, Sonny." Tawni's cheerful voice greeted her on the other line.

"Tawni? Why are you calling so early in the morning, if you wanted to talk, you should have called my cell instead of the house phone. You probably woke up Chad." Sonny was now irritated at the fact that a cranky Chad might begin to bother her because of Tawni calling so early.

"Okay, I don't give a Jimmy Choo's rat's ass that your roommate may have been awoken by this phone call but I did try calling you on your cell but you didn't pick up." Tawni responded irritated. Sonny looked around for her cell but didn't find it anywhere. She must have left it upstairs.

"What was so important that you had to call this early in the morning?" Sonny questioned hoping not to get into an argument with Tawni so early.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to invite you to go out for breakfast with me before we go into the Studio today," Sonny was going to respond but Tawni quickly added, "Actually you will go out to eat breakfast with me this morning, I need to tell you something important and it can't wait."

"Okay, can I get a hint about what exactly you are going to tell me?" Sonny asked perking up at the prospect of gossip over breakfast. Just then Chad walked into the room looking overly angry with the world muttering what she could tell was curses. Sonny sighed because either he will be passive about the whole waking up thing or he'll be angry till she coaxes him with some tender, love and care.

"I don't want to give you a hint," Tawni haughtily answered, "But I'll pick you up in an hour."

Before Sonny could even say anything else Tawni had hung up much to Sonny's disappointment. Sonny stared at the phone and then nervously glanced up to see Chad leaning against the doorway. His eyes half way opened and looking as if he could fall asleep right there on the kitchen floor if allowed to.

"Sonny, who was that insane person calling this early in the morning?" Chad asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tawni called and I am sorry Chad. She couldn't reach me on my cell so she called the house phone. Don't be mad, baby." Sonny said pulling him along towards the stairs. Figuring it would best if she just got him into bed and allowed him to relax in bed.

"Not mad." He scowled at her contradicting his own words. Sonny knew he was angry but let it go, if he didn't want to speak about it she won't push him.

Knowing it was best to just get him to sleep a bit more would be the best remedy she guided him towards their bedroom.

Sonny smiles at the thought of their bedroom, they had been living together for about two years now and she couldn't believe that they had actually made it so long.

After they both had turned eighteen, Chad persuaded Sonny that moving in together would be the best thing for them. Sonny reluctantly agreed but knowing her choice would bring a whole lot of controversy into her life.

To their family, friends and cast mates it was a shock to find out their plans of moving in together because of Sonny and Chad's rocky friendship, in essence they were frienemies. Everyone tried to talk them out of it but they were both very stubborn and stuck to their decision.

But at that moment Chad and Sonny also kept a secret from everyone. They were actually good friends, using fake hatred in their meaningless fights, but they were also friends with benefits.

How they were able to maintain such a secret was beyond them. There had been many countless moments, situations and events in which they had almost got caught but somehow they managed to still keep it a secret.

Although many speculated that something was actually going on between them, no one was able to prove anything. Their story was just that they turned from enemies to best friends and it was best if they kept like that. They felt it would best to just keep them as that.

Sonny loved her life how it is now. She might be lying about some aspects of it but she loved it. Keeping her and Chad a secret was worth it, it was not like it was a negative thing.

Glad that she had accepted to move in with Chad, it was the best decision she could have done. They lived in the penthouse apartment of a luxurious residential apartment building just about twenty five minutes away from Condor Studios. The pent house they lived in was a two floor apartment which had three bedrooms, all three on the second floor. They shared the master bedroom but to anyone else's knowledge Sonny had her own separate bedroom. To which Chad privately calls it her walk-in closet like she doesn't use her bedroom for sleeping.

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "What are you thinking about Sunshine?" He questioned and she noticed that they were already at the stairs which lead them upstairs and that he was actually a few steps up ahead of her.

He quirked his head to the side as if he was studying her and waited for her response. "I-I was thinking about us." She felt her face get heated and she was certain that she was blushing.

"What about us?" He questioned moving a few steps down just stopping at the last step and standing before her.

"How you and I got to this point." She looked up at him, which she has to do most of the times but now that he was standing on the stairs he was even taller. She didn't mind having to look up though because he was looking right back down towards her with those gorgeous blue eyes that she loved getting lost in.

"Oh good thoughts, that's good," Chad smirked at her, "Wanna have even better thoughts? It involves you and me in bed."

"Chad!" Sonny admonished playfully smacking his shoulder.

"Munroe, don't act like you don't want any of this." He gestured with his right hand towards his body drawing Sonny's attention to his well toned abs.

"Can't deny that Cooper." She placed a hand on his torso which in turn made him grin. She slowly traced the lines of his abs with her right index finger. She knew that she had affected him the way she wanted when she heard him let out a small moan.

With one swift moment he had grabbed hold of her arms and brought her up to the same step that he was on. She was going to question him but she silenced herself when he began to descend his head downward in which seemed to be slow motion. Not wanting to wait any longer she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down connecting his lips with hers.

Although she would have loved to keep this going she knew she wouldn't have as much time as she would have hoped to get ready before Tawni picked her up so she removed herself from him reluctantly ending their kiss.

"Sonny," He whined pulling her back, "You can't do that baby, get me all fired up just to pull away so abruptly."

"Sorry, I have to get ready to go out and although doing these sorts of activities with you are very much enjoyable. I want to go out to have breakfast with Tawni and talk about whatever she wants to talk about." Sonny explained pulling away once again.

Chad sadly nodded, knowing that trying to argue with Sonny would be pointless. "Well alright I'm going to sleep and you will get ready." He said starting to go up the stairs once again.

Sonny followed suit and began her way up the stairs as well. "Chad, do you realize that next month we are going to celebrate two years of living together?" Sonny questioned voicing her thoughts.

"Sonny, who said anything about celebrating," She sped up a bit to smack his left shoulder, "Alright, alright, we are going to be celebrating it. Gosh Sonny you're so abusive."

Sonny rolled her eyes at him, "Imagine we have been living together for two years and have actually been doing this whole friend with benefits thing for almost four years."

"And we actually have to sort of thank that stupid asshole Gilroy Smith for us being together like this." Chad said with a disgusted voice tone.

"Yeah and he will never know." Sonny stated as her mind began to wander thinking back to the events that led them being together.

* * *

They both had confessed that they didn't hate each other backstage at the Gilroy Smith show. She had hoped he would change and that they would progress into some sort of friendship but Chad was still the rude jerk that he was before the show. He had his sweet moments but she wanted that Chad around more then jerkthrob Chad.

Sonny decided to confront him one late afternoon. She had just finished rehearsals and she knew that he had finished filming just a few minutes before that, she would have to be quick if she wanted catch him before he left.

She quickly maneuvered her way through the studio and stopped in front of Chad's dressing room door. Without knocking she opened the door only to find the room empty. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to speak to him till tomorrow. She was sure that she didn't want to have the conversation over the phone so she would have to wait till the morning to speak to him face to face.

Sonny walked back to her dressing room, disappointed at the lack of success in her efforts. If she would have turned around she would have noticed the tall blonde figure watching from around the corner, who was wondering why his Sonshine came all the way to his dressing room looking for him.

Sonny began to gather her things around the dressing room, she was so ready to go home and just relax and think over this whole Chad and her thing. Maybe deep down she knew her cast and his cast would not be so accepting of their relationship, if they had one that is. Definitely her cast would not be accepting of her dating Chad.

"Knock, Knock." Her thoughts were interrupted by just those two words. She perked up when she realized who exactly had said those two words. She turned around and there stood Chad Dylan Cooper in Tawni's door way.

"Hey," She greeted nonchalantly, she had to mask the fact that her heartbeat had increased and that he made her weak at the knees with just one look. "What's up?"

"Nothing much was just going home," He walked into the dressing room unconsciously locking the door behind him, "Just wondering why a certain ball of sunshine went to visit me at my dressing room."

She smiled up at him nervously. "Well I just wanted to talk to you about something but you can forget about it now."

"No way Sonny can't forget it now. Tell me," He said walking closer to her as she shook her head, "Tell me."

"No, forget it, it's not important now," Sonny stated as she grabbed her bag from the top of her vanity dresser, "I'm just gonna head home now."

"Not an option Munroe," Chad declared blocking her pathway to the door, "Just tell me."

"Never mind Chad, it's not important now." Sonny was mad herself now that she couldn't actually just say what she wanted to say.

"But it is important, Sonny, you know you want to tell me." Chad teased.

"No I don't!" Sonny exclaimed. "I don't want to tell you that I have feelings for you." She gasped at the realization of what she just said.

Chad smiled widely at Sonny and Sonny couldn't help but mirror the smile as well.

"Feelings? So, what do you feel?" Chad questioned, he was certainly not going to be the first one to confess his feelings until he knew what she felt for him at the moment.

"I don't know." Sonny responded, she was being honest, she wasn't certain of what she felt for Chad. She knew that she had these strong feelings for him but she didn't know what to call it.

"You don't know?" He asked sighing. "Alright, do you like me as a friend or is there more?"

"More?" Sonny asked out loud but more to herself than to Chad. Did she like him like him or did she just like him as a friend, she wasn't certain. But the look of confusion gave Chad the answer he needed.

"Sonny, it's okay, you don't have to answer the question. I understand perfectly." He stated taking a step away from her.

She noticed his movement and took a step forward towards him. "No you see you don't understand I have no clue what I feel for you. I like you, like really really like you, but you are the most obnoxious selfish bastard I've met in my life, but then you have the sweetest moments were you show me this incredible Chad that I can see myself falling in love with but then you turn back to Chad Dylan Cooper the jerk and I end up missing sweet Chad."

"Sonny, I don't-" Chad began to speak but then was interrupted once again by Sonny.

"Yeah I know you don't feel the same way, why would someone like you fall for a Random like me." Sonny dejectedly said turning away embarrassed that she had just opened up to him and that he didn't feel the same. She felt like such a dummy, why she would think that he actually would correspond to her feelings, why did she actually think that she had a chance with Chad Dylan Cooper?

Chad reached forward and grabbed on to her hand turning her around. She looked up at him confused, was he going to mock her now? "Now you let me finish talking okay?" He declared and she nodded.

"Sonny, I really really like you too," Sonny grinned at his confession, "You're the only one that gets me to do things with just a smile, I would do anything for you and you know this perfectly well. You get me to do so many random things, things that I would never do for anyone else but for you I would travel the world if you asked me to."

Sonny took a few steps towards him until there was just a little bit of space between them. "I'm really glad to hear that but Chad I don't think you and me we would work."

The smile Chad had suddenly turned to a frown. Sonny felt her heart break a little at the sight. "What?" Chad questioned. "Didn't we just confess how much we like each other?"

"Yeah we did and I'm really happy to know you feel the same way but Chad you and me wouldn't work. We are too different and our casts and the whole rivalry thing would ruin it." Sonny explained hoping he would understand.

Sadly enough Chad did understand what she meant. "I understand maybe in other circumstances our thing would have worked out but at this moment you and I might not work out now. Who knows maybe in the future we can revisit these feelings. But for now maybe we can just work on being friends, it'll be nice to be friends and not have to argue so much."

Sonny nodded in agreement, "Although we probably will have to fake our hatred in front of the rest of our cast mates."

"Sounds like fun." Chad said the lack of excitement in his voice.

Sonny was going to say something but was interrupted with a "Sonny!" A loud girl voice shrieked from outside the dressing room door. "Open this door!"

"Alright well that's my cue, I'm out of here, talk to you later Sonny." Chad said placing a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek then leaving the room through Sonny's door. Sonny held up her hand as she felt the spot where his lips have touched her, she had a goofily smile on her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tawni screaming her name; she quickly made her way over to the door and opened it for an overly mad Tawni. Sonny ignored Tawni tirade and made her way out of the room, fully intent on getting home.

---

It started off very simple and innocent. They had short conversations in hidden spots between their stages, finding the ideal times that they can actually be civilized to each other, and truly show they cared. No fake fights or hatred towards the other, just simple conversations actually allowing them to talk like normal friends would.

They had tons of late night conversations by phone or via text when her mom would tell her to go to sleep. They soon ventured out to do things that the other one would want to do, visit a museum, go to the movies, looking for little excuses or finding things to do together just so that they could spend time together.

The media soon caught on to their outings and began to follow them around much to the annoyance of them both. Although more to Sonny because she knew Chad secretly loved all the attention. The world fell in love with the idea of Channy. They both made statements to the media that they weren't together and that they actually weren't even friends but no one believed them. The media and the public especially those Channy shippers never let it go.

Besides the constant paparazzi following them around the first few weeks were ideal, two months of pure friendship bliss then their first kiss occurred. Chad had been away for two weeks on a promotion tour for Mackenzie Falls in Europe.

Sonny had followed his trip online with the help of the Mackenzie Falls' fan sites and gossip blogs. She was silently grateful for the paparazzi as they always seemed to take pictures of Chad as he went to new cities and events basically any time he was out and about. Sonny had learned the first few days that she truly missed Chad and his company and by the end of the two weeks she was just about to go mad not having him near.

She counted down the hours, minutes and seconds till he would return to Condor Studios once again.

She cheered out loud when she had received his text inviting her to visit him at his dressing room when she was free. This earned her weird looks from her cast mates and Marshall.

As soon as her rehearsals were over she made a quick dash off the stage that none of her cast mates had time to question her excitement. She moved as fast as she could between the two stages being careful not to get caught.

She was certain that once she saw his dressing room door it had a soft white glow surrounding it. She knocked on the door but opened it without waiting for a response. Almost instantly their eyes connected and it felt like everything was complete again.

Swiftly stepping into the room and locking the door behind her, she met him halfway across the room. She hugged him tightly and she was grateful at the moment that he was hugging her back with as much force as well. It was like he missed her as much as she missed him.

They slowly pulled away from their hug but their eye contact didn't break. There was something different about the Chad Dylan Cooper that was standing before her now then the one that she had dismissively said a rushed goodbye to in the hallway two weeks ago.

She needed something more from him than just a simple hug then she realized that he was staring at her in a different way than he had looked at her before. Getting lost in her thoughts, contemplating what that look in his eyes was she had failed to realize how much closer he was getting.

With one swift movement he had pressed his lips against hers. But all too quickly they parted and they both had a mask of remorse on their faces. They didn't want to end the kiss so quickly. Their bodies gravitated closer and their lips reconnected once again. This second kiss full of passion and desire both of which neither knew they had.

A few minutes later they both pulled away reluctantly but gasping for the much needed air each mumbling the words that they've wanted to say since seeing each other "I've missed you". That moment they knew that it wouldn't be possible to be just friends but unfortunately for them having to figure out what they were and wanted to be was an entirely difficult process.

They spent the next few hours making out in his dressing room and in the back of their minds they knew they had to define what they were but were both scared to ask. So they just kept kissing as they saw that the other didn't object.

Sonny reluctantly pulled away from Chad's lips when she felt her phone vibrate for the fifth time in the past few minutes. Clearly someone wanted to get in contact with her and she couldn't ignore them anymore as much as she wanted to. She had missed various phone calls. Her mom mostly called with the addition of two calls from Tawni and one from Nico. She called her voicemail, not wanting to hear the interesting voicemail her mom had left her now that it was almost ten pm and she hadn't reported herself the whole day.

He watched as she listened to her voicemail her gaze on the carpet floor. His right hand in her left hand their fingers intertwined never felt so right and he loved the feeling.

"Well I'm in trouble." Sonny said as she pressed the end button on her iPhone. His confused and curious face prompting her to continue on. "I was supposed to be home hours ago or I should have had the decency of reporting myself with my mom hours ago and letting her know where I was going to be."

"Oh," Was his only response. He had no clue what to say. His parents didn't care enough to question his actions no one cared if he got home late. "Shouldn't you call or something? To let her know you're at least okay?"

"Yeah I would call mom but somehow I think this is best for her. She needs to learn to let go." Sonny responded. He nodded along as if she knew what he was feeling but he didn't and that sadden him.

"What does this make us?" He questioned nervously thinking if he didn't ask now he might never ask her.

"I don't know. As much as I want to say that we should be in a relationship I don't think that it would work out for us. Maybe staying friends for now is best." Sonny's voice cracked when she said this cause deep down she knew she wanted to be his girlfriend. Chad ignored the fact that her voice cracked and just nodded as if her words were the same things he was thinking.

"I want to be friends Sonny but what if we can still be like this?" Chad said motioning between Sonny and himself.

"Like what?" She asked confused.

"The whole kissing and making out thing. We can be friends with benefits. We clearly have a strong attraction for each other and maybe this way we would let out those oppressed feelings." Chad explained and almost instantly Sonny nodded which surprised Chad and herself how willingly she was to participate in this.

"Okay, I'm going home now." Sonny stated and got up quickly. Chad stood up as well smiling at her. Sonny leaned forward and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Good night friends with benefits." She whispered against his lips then left his dressing room.

* * *

Sonny smiled as Chad's hand automatically searched for hers as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom. She reached forward intertwining their fingers. He turned back, smiling at her as he pulled her forward and hugging her to his side.

Sonny did realize that Chad and her actions towards each other were more boyfriend and girlfriend then friends but she didn't mind it at all.

"So why are you going to have breakfast with Tawni aren't you going to see her at the studio?" Chad asked as they stepped into the bedroom. He let go of her hand and instantly threw himself onto the king sized bed.

"She wants me to have breakfast with her this morning to tell me something important. Who knows what that could be?" Sonny said picking up the clothes they had both discarded on the floor last night.

"Okay so stop cleaning and go get ready. Leave the cleaning to the maid cause that's what we pay her for." Chad said slipping under the dark blue fluffy duvet.

"Chad you know I can't help it. I feel bad." Sonny responded walking into their bathroom, she placed the clothes in the hamper, and then walked back out.

"I don't get you. You feel bad because they would actually be doing their job?" Chad questioned. "Who can understand you, Munroe?" He shook his head.

"Apparently you can." Sonny answered walking towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to get ready; when I'm done getting ready you'll probably be asleep, so I'll see you at the studio."

All she got in response was a mumbled goodbye from Chad as he buried himself deeper into the pillows.

She took a nice long hot shower and got dressed fairly quickly. She had decided on wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark purple cardigan, a black cami underneath and one of her favorite pairs of shoes, black patent Louboutins. Chad had gotten them for her about two years back and she loved wearing them any chance she got, that he actually went and bought her a second pair when he realized that she would wear out her first pair too quickly. She actually did do that but now with this second pair she didn't wear them as much as the first pair plus her shoe collection now was up to over 100 something pairs of shoes thanks to Chad spoiling her endlessly.

Once she was done fixing her makeup and hair she noticed she had about ten more minutes before Tawni would be arriving to pick her up.

She grabbed her big black tote bag placing all her necessities inside. There was only one thing missing that she couldn't seem to find anywhere, her phone.

Sonny knew exactly where she had left it and wished she had gotten it before she started getting ready. She opened the bedroom door slightly and peeked inside the bedroom. Chad was fast asleep and on his bedside table there was her cell phone next to his. She opened the door wider and quickly walked across the room. She was grateful that she and Chad had decided on carpeting instead of hardwood floors for the bedroom.

She grabbed her phone and smiled down at how angelic Chad looked while he was sleeping. Just as she turned to leave something grabbed her left wrist causing her to let out a loud scream.

"Oh calm down Sonny." Chad said pulling Sonny down to the bed laughing at her reaction.

"You asshole, that was not funny," Sonny smacked him on the arm a couple of times, "Scaring me like that. I thought you were fast asleep."

"I tried sleeping but you wouldn't believe how hard it was, knowing that you were in the next room taking a shower," Chad kissed her shoulder then laid back down, "And not being able to actually join you in there."

"Who said you couldn't do so." Sonny asked him bending down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You know I wouldn't have minded that."

"Yeah I know that much but Tawni would not have appreciated waiting for you." Chad said pulling down Sonny once again. He kissed her again this time she didn't pull away as he deepen the kiss.

His tongue grazing her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she happily granted. The kiss became more needy and rough. His hand quickly found her waist and lifted her so that she was laying on him.

His hands worked their way under her top and he gently rubbed circles around her hip area causing her to moan into the kiss. His hands made their way down unbuttoning her jeans.

Just then when his hands reached the zipper the phone rang.

"Ignore it." Chad said in-between kisses but Sonny just shook her head and got off him. As tempting as it was to stay in bed with Chad the whole day she had responsibilities like having breakfast with her best friend and work later on.

Chad grabbed the headset that was on the bed side table and answered the phone. "Hello." He growled into the phone.

Sonny kissed him on the cheek hoping to calm him down a bit but he backed away from her touch. Great now he was mad at her, was her thought as she got off the bed.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a few. Bye Blondie." Chad said then hanged up the phone.

"Go downstairs, Blondie is waiting for you." Chad placed the phone on the table then stood up from the bed.

Sonny couldn't help but notice how aroused Chad really was. She restrained herself from reaching out to grab Chad and push him down to the bed, to have her way with him.

She got up from the bed, grabbing her cell and her purse, and then walking towards Chad who was digging through his dresser drawers looking for something.

"I'll see you later on in the studio?" Sonny questioned him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He instantly straightens out squaring out his shoulders when she touched him but he nodded acknowledging her question.

She wanted a goodbye kiss but at this point she knew she would be asking for too much.

"Bye, see you later." She said and she heard his faint reply of a goodbye as she walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

She quickly exited the apartment and pressing rapidly on the elevator button. She rummaged through her purse for her lipstick and triumphantly smiled when she found it. She reapplied her lipstick as she entered the elevator.

She spotted Tawni sitting in her car patiently waiting for her. Giving the doorman a quick greet as she exited the building she made her way to the car. Sonny opened the door to Tawni's white convertible and eased right into the passenger seat.

"Good Morning." Tawni greeted her as she started up the engine.

Sonny was about to respond when her cell began to vibrate in her hand. She glanced at the screen and squealed when she realized that it was a message from Chad. Tawni curiously peeked over then rolled her eyes when she saw Chad's name. Tawni began to drive at this point choosing not to question Sonny just yet about Chad.

Sonny opened the text and smiled 'I'm sorry Sunshine, I'm not mad at you, I just got very frustrated ;) I'll see you at the studio. – Chad xo'

Sonny sent him a text 'Understand completely, you know I didn't want to leave you like that. See you later. – Sonny xoxo'

Sonny quickly placed her phone in the bag then looked over at Tawni. "Indeed, it is a good morning." She said smiling over at her best friend.

* * *

Well that is the end of the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have a Beta. Does anyone want to be my Beta?

Hope you all enjoyed it and please review. Did you like it or hate it? Say anything you want to say and feel free to point out any mistakes.

Take care.

-Denise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay but life got in the way of me revising the chapter and I didn't want to post anything that I didn't get a chance to look over for mistakes. Anyways, enough explanations enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, its characters, or anything that is recognizable, just saying.

**Chapter 2:**

Driving to Condor Studios later on in the day seemed to be an impossible task for Chad. A few hours ago it had begun to rain and of course when it rains in Los Angeles everyone drives like snails.

He was stuck in standstill traffic on the highway, idle for twenty minutes in the same spot watching the rain fall.

Chad would have said that watching the rain fall would have been soothing but the loud honking and screaming that could be heard along the highway was not peaceful at all. Also the fact that his table read was in about twenty minutes and he was at least fifteen minutes away from the studio didn't help him relax.

When he left for the studio he was sure he had enough time but apparently not, although maybe he shouldn't have stopped at that Starbucks.

Taking a sip of his Caffè Mocha, he instantly knows that stopping there was the right choice.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his phone ringing. He didn't even have to glance down to look at his iPhone to know who was calling him. He instantly knew who it was just by the ring tone, Sonny.

"Ally, what's up?" He said leaning back relaxing against his seat.

"I hate it when you call me Ally," That tempted him to call her by her real name but before he could say anything she interrupted him, "Don't you dare call me Allison either, Chadwick."

She knew just how to push his buttons. "Hey Munroe, I showed you my birth certificate and nowhere does it say Chadwick on there so stop using that name with me."

"Well Cooper stop calling me Allison and Ally and I will stop calling you Chadwick."

"But Allison is your name, how can you not like it when people call you that," Chad questioned and although he knew the answer to this question he just loved pestering her none stop, "Plus Chadwick is not my name."

"Chadwick, you know I just like being called Sonny more, so stop saying Allison." She responded. He knew that at this point she was probably pacing back and forth annoyed by him and this conversation.

"Stop calling me Chadwick, you know that isn't my name," Chad responded rolling his eyes at her and thankful that she wasn't able to see him because she would have smacked him for doing so, "it's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh well yeah that's true, your name isn't Chadwick, but it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper either. Your name is Chad Dylan-"

"Sonny, you promised not to say that name ever again." Chad exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah well in some cases you have to break promises to teach a certain jerkthrob a lesson, so stop calling me Allison, Chadwick."

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Ally and Allison," He had to agree because he knew that if he kept getting her annoyed he wouldn't get any from her and that wasn't fun, "Just stop calling me Chadwick."

"Fine," Sonny replied.

"Fine," He responded smiling at how they always ended their arguments.

"Good," He was ready to reply with his own good but she interrupted him, "As much fun this would be to continue our usual banter; I actually called for a reason."

"What is it Sonny?" He asked curious as to what she wanted to say.

"I was looking for you all over the studios but I couldn't find you," With hearing those few words he began to smirk. She was looking for him, she wanted him. "Stop smirking, where are you so I can meet you?"

"Sorry babe, I'm not in the studio yet," He answered his eyes following the windshields moving side to side, "Did you need me for anything in particular?"

"Just to ask you a question," Sonny quickly responded, "And for some other things that I can't necessarily say at the moment."

Chad was only interested at the latter part of Sonny's response. "Some other things, interesting," He was definitely being turned on by the prospect of getting some at work, "Something that involves me touching-"

She cleared her throat, "I'm near my cast, can you not say those things."

"What Sonny, I barely said anything-"He was smiling triumphantly because although he hadn't even gotten a chance to say what he needed to say he knew perfectly well that Sonny's head was full of dirty thoughts at the moment.

"And don't say anything else. I don't need to hear any of your thoughts." She interrupted him once again.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I know your thinking the same way as as I am at this point so why deny it. Let me talk dirty to you babe." He loved teasing her especially if she couldn't say anything to him back.

"Don't say anything of that sort. Just let me ask my question now and then I'll talk to you later on when you get into the studio." Noting that she seemed irritated he knew that he shouldn't try to annoy her even more.

"Alright, so what's the question Sonny?"

"Well I didn't take my car this morning and after breakfast Tawni just drove us straight to the studios so I'm going to need a ride home. Meaning you have to take me home."

"That's fine, what time will you be finished by?" He silently thanked the powers above him when the car in front of him began to slowly move forward.

"I'm not too sure. I still have one more scene to rehearse, the costume lady is running late so I'm not even sure when that'll be done with and I have to pitch the new ideas for the sketches I've been writing."

"Alright that's fine; I'll just hang around the studios if I finish before you." He responded although he was trying to figure out why exactly he was stuck in traffic for so long but as he kept driving down the highway there seemed to be nothing that indicated the reason behind it.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your table read already?" Sonny questioned.

"Stuck in traffic, well actually not anymore, but the table read is suppose to start in fifteen minutes. I'm on my way to the studio." He stepped on the gas pedal a little harder now wanting to speed up a bit wanting to get to the studio sooner than later.

"Well good luck getting here. Oh no I have to go now Nico is signaling me that we have to start rehearsals again, ugh." Sonny said trying to sound disappointed.

"Don't act like you don't love rehearsals, the novelty of the show hasn't worn off you still get that same excitement."

He smiled as he heard Sonny giggling. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call you later when I'm done."

"Okay, bye sunshine." Chad said then hanging up the phone.

Chad arrived ten minutes later to the parking lot and sighed in relief that he actually got there with just a few minutes to spare.

He pulled into his parking spot and turned off the engine. Just as he was about to open his door he remembered that he didn't have an umbrella with him at the moment. He sat there watching the heavy rain fall. It was actually kind of soothing to sit there in the silence.

But he couldn't sit there forever. It was just a short distance between his car and the entrance but he knew he would get drenched by the time he reached the entrance door but he actually didn't care about getting wet. Chad Dylan Cooper looks good wet or dry plus he had clothes to change into in his dressing room.

He grabbed his phone and quickly placed it in his back pocket.

Preparing himself he slowly opened the car door and was surprised when not a single drop of water hit him as he stepped foot out of the car. The rain hadn't stopped but something had stopped the rain from hitting him.

He looked up and was greeted by Marta holding a big purple umbrella that was covering both him and her.

Her smile was warm and inviting. "Hey Marta," He greeted her as he closed his car door, "Just got in?"

"Yeah I did," Marta responded, "You don't have an umbrella?"

"Yeah," He nodded towards the entrance area, "Can we go in? It's kind of chilly out here."

She took a step forward following his request and he fell into step with her as they walked towards the entrance doors. "Alright, I don't really feel cold but I can see why you do." She said eyeing his attire; a short sleeve black crew cut t-shirt with the words "I'm Just like You Only Smarter and Better Looking" printed in white bold letters, a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of black Hugo Boss sneakers.

He noted that she was actually prepared for the rain; she was wearing a rain coat and even a pair of rain boots. "Yeah, you are the one wearing a Burberry rain coat and I'm not even wearing a jacket. I think I have a jacket in the dressing room so I won't be too bad going home."

"Good, I'm glad, wouldn't want our star to get sick." She said with a small gentle laugh that had him smiling. He loved it whenever Marta was actually sincere and acted like herself around him and not as a mindless follower when the whole cast was together.

"Yeah would be a tough to go on without Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls," He responded smiling at her, "Plus the rest of you guys would be lost without me, the greatest actor of our generation."

"Oh but of course Chad, you are the greatest thing that's happened to mankind since the invention of sliced bread." Her sarcasm was fully notable but he nodded agreeing with her.

"I'm glad you recognize the greatness that is Chad Dylan Cooper." He said with a smug smile.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Oh good grief, only you Chad, only you." She said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Of course there is only one Chad Dylan Cooper, I am one of a kind, perfection at its best." He gestured pointing at himself.

Finally walking through the doors of Condor Studios they were both greeted by the warmth of the studio.

"Chad you are so full of yourself," She said closing her umbrella, "Well enough chit chat, I'll see you later at the table read, I have to put my stuff away."

"Yeah, see you later." He responded smiling.

"It was nice walking with you," Marta said with a giggle, "We should do it again."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek then smiled at him and walked away.

He watched her walk away, although he wasn't really watching her, his mind was having a debate if he should make his way over to the So Random area and get some Sonny time in or to go directly to the Table Read.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him.

He turned around and was surprised to find Sonny standing there. "Well hello there, Miss Munroe."

"Hey Chad," She said stepping a bit closer to him, "You were looking very chummy with Marta."

"You were watching us?" He looked around grateful that the area around them was empty and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I didn't actually want to interrupt whatever conversation you were having with her," Her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, "It seemed as if it was a fun chat."

"It was okay," He lowered his head a bit looking into her eyes, "But I would much rather talk to you."

"Good, cause I really want to-" She didn't finish as Chad cut her off with a kiss. She pulled back giving him a slight glare, "Cutting me off with a kiss doesn't let me forget what I wanted to say."

"Yeah because you didn't let me work my magic with my lips and tongue long enough to distract you and make you forget whatever it is that you wanted to say." He said pulling her back in for another kiss but she pulled away from him, taking a few steps back.

"Chad, stop that," She said calmly running her hands through her hair, "You need to control yourself, it's not good if we actually did this out here when anyone can step foot into this area."

Two young girls walked by at the moment, proving Sonny right and he didn't have to look at her face to know she was gloating at the moment. His attention was on the two teenagers who passed by him and were giggling madly as they looked at him and whispered to each other. He sent a wink their way, which only made them giggle even more.

"Ha Cooper, I was right," Sonny said as soon as the girls were out of sight.

Chad sighed and nodded agreeing with her, "So how about you and I go back to my dressing room and enjoy some private time."

Sonny didn't say anything but walked away going towards the hallway leading to his dressing room. She looked back after noticing that he wasn't following and motioned with her finger to come along.

He got a goofy look on his face and made a dash to catch up to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind taking Sonny by surprise, as she let out a small gasp but she instantly leaned back into his arms as they continued walking towards his dressing room.

Suddenly they heard two female voices and they quickly removed themselves from the embrace. They both looked around looking for the sources but no one appeared, although he recognized those voices, Marta and Chastity.

Just as they made it to his door, a door could be heard being opened from behind them and out of Marta's dressing room, Chastity and Marta exited, enthusiastically talking as they headed a few doors down to Chastity's dressing room.

Sonny opened his dressing room door and stood there as he began to walk forward entering his own room.

He looked back once again as he heard Marta's laughter travel down the hallway. Marta looked his way, her smile widen as she realized he was looking her way then sent a wink his way. He knew that Marta had some sort of thing for him but he just didn't know how to address it.

He just smiled in response and walked into the dressing room earning a glare from Sonny who had watched the whole exchange.

Realizing that she was still in the doorway he pulled her inside and closed the dressing room door, making sure it was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So I'm already late for the table read and the rest of my cast apparently hasn't even made an effort to get there on time either so I think we have more than enough time to have a bit fun of our own at the moment," He said pulling her towards him and placing a small peck on her lips, "You don't have to go back soon do you?"

She just shook her head and a small devilish smile played at his lips. "Good," He murmured as he captured her lips again with his own. He noticed that she wasn't really into the kiss but just as he was going to pull away she began to deepen it, her tongue grazing his lips asking for access. He gladly allowed her access, although he knew he should have pulled away and ask her what was wrong but he just kept going along with the kiss. He wouldn't be the one to actually stop her if she wanted to actually have sex with him.

His hands traveled down her body and firmly cupped her ass. She let out a small moan as he picked her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist. The way she grinded against him and smiled into his lips it let him know that she wanted this to happen now, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Just as he was going to guide them towards the couch, there was a knock at his door. They both let out low audible groans as they stopped kissing. Their foreheads resting against each other as they both attempted to catch their breaths. They both looked towards the door as the knocking continued.

"Someone is impatient," Sonny said placing a small peck on his lips, "Maybe it's your producer coming to scream at you."

Chad rolled his eyes at her comment but he didn't ignore the fact that she might have actually have a point.

"Chad," Marta's voice carried through the door. "Open up, I know you're in there."

Chad let out another growl as Sonny motioned for him to let her down. He reluctantly let her go but she held onto him as she caught her balance. He smiled at her placing a small chaste kiss on her lips, Sonny smiled back up at him.

"What do you want Marta?" Chad said loud enough that he knew Marta could hear him.

"The table read is in five minutes and I just wanted to get you. I wanted to see if you wanted to walk over there with me?" Marta responded than paused jingling the door knob, "Why don't you open up the door, Chad?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked over to the small leather couch in the middle of his room, sitting down she motioned for him to join her.

"I'm getting dressed that's why. Go on ahead, I'll be there shortly." Chad responded making his way over to the couch to join Sonny.

"We have five minutes," Sonny whispered taking off her cardigan, "Might as well spend it doing something right."

He agreed and kissed her once again, just as he was going to deepen the kiss, they were interrupted once again by Marta's voice. "Are you sure? I am very much willing to wait for you, Chad." Chad's head quickly snapped up at hearing Marta's statement. There was nothing wrong with the statement but her tone of voice was very much seductive.

Sonny straightened removing herself from Chad's embrace. He knew the look that currently was on Sonny's face and she was not amused by this whole thing. Marta has been hinting for the past few weeks that she wanted something to happen between her and Chad, but Chad didn't know how to tell her that it wouldn't happen.

"Chad, you and Marta, is there something going on there?" She timidly asked, surprising him of how dejected she sounded.

"No babe, me and her never," He whispered back to her placing a small kiss on her lips, "I don't see her that way."

He smirked as he noticed the small sigh of relief that Sonny let out. Sonny was a nice person but sharing him was not something she did.

"Chad?" Marta called out again.

Chad smiled at Sonny then frowned towards the direction of the door. "No, it's fine, go ahead. I'll be there shortly." Chad said hoping that Marta wouldn't insist on staying. He walked towards the door just in case he actually had to look at her for her to get the message to leave.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes." The disappointment in Marta's voice was clear but she left. He could hear her small steps as she walked down the hallway.

Sonny walked up behind Chad wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well she apparently didn't want to back down." She placed a small kiss on his back causing him to shiver a little.

Chad turned around to face her and was disappointed to see that she had put on her sweater on again, "Yeah, I thought she would have tried to break down the door." Chad responded than pulled away.

Sonny looked a little disappointed that he removed himself from her embrace. "Chad, she clearly wants you. She's been hinting at that these past few weeks."

"You've caught on to that too?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I have. Everyone has caught on to that. Like come on Chad, even Nico and Grady have noticed and they aren't the brightest bananas in the bunch. She goes out of her way to touch you, she puts a lot of emphasizes on certain words trying to be seductive and provocative." Sonny looked irritated at this point and Chad chuckled. Jealous Sonny was always an entertaining sight.

Sonny glared at him and he just smiled at her, she was really amusing at this point.

"Yeah I guess she hasn't picked up on subtle hints of letting her know that I'm not interested" Chad added on as he realized that she wasn't going to say something until he actually said something about the situation.

"That's why you are going to tell her straight out that you aren't interested in her that way." Sonny stated and by her tone of voice she clearly wasn't playing.

Chad let out a small chuckle as he sat on the couch. "I don't want to hurt her Sonny and I don't want to seem like the bad guy. I work with this girl, you know?"

"Yeah well you aren't interested and I don't share so she's screwed," Sonny snapped at him and he sat back into couch watching her pace back and forth in front of him, "If you won't tell her, I'll tell her myself that you aren't interested in her."

"Sonny that's a great idea," He said smiling at the fact that he wouldn't have to do the dirty work, "You just let her know gently that I'm not interested in her, that I just see her as a friend, the standard he just isn't into you speech."

Sonny rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, whatever, just go to your table reading and call me when you're done." Sonny said pulling him up from his seat.

"Okay. Babe, what do you want to do today?" Chad questioned pulling her towards him. "What else did you have to do for the rest of the day?"

Sonny gave him a peck on the lips. "Costume fitting, that's it," She took her phone out of her pocket looking at the time, "Which I should be getting back to, when I left Tawni was in there complaining about her costumes but she should be almost done with that now. She was driving that poor costume lady crazy with her crazy comments and demanding alterations after alterations."

"What happened to the rehearsals and sketch ideas sharing?" He questioned recalling their earlier conversation.

Judging by the big smile Sonny had, he had said something right. "Yeah well rehearsals went well; according to Marshall we were marvelous so we didn't rehearse the scenes more than once today."

He nodded, "How about you sharing your sketch ideas? Did you get to do that?"

"Yeah, I did get to share them," Her voice deflated, "They only liked two out of the five ideas I had proposed."

"Well that's good isn't it?" He questioned. "At least they liked two of them."

"Yeah but this is my last year on So Random and I want it to be memorable," She responded, "My ideas keep getting rejected and I have no clue why Marshall wants me to stick around the show by being a writer. They don't need my crappy ideas."

"Sounds like someone needs an ego boost, Sonny your crappy ideas as you call them have helped that pesky comedy show from failing, it's the second highest viewed TV show for Condor Studios and that happened after you got here. You have helped So Random come along for four years now and it wouldn't be the success it was without you."

She smiled widely at him now, "Gosh you know just what to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I'm great." He said giving her a smug look which she just rolled her eyes at. "So what do you want to do after this?"

"We can spend the rest of the afternoon together than."

"Yeah, I'm free the rest of the night as well." He said winking at her.

She kissed him lightly on the lips than pulled away to see his reaction. His look of disappointment was clear as day. She giggled then lightly kissed him again then pulling away again to see his reaction was the same.

"Babe you know this whole teasing thing isn't fair?" Chad told her raising his eyebrow at her. His cell phone rang interrupting her before she could even say anything.

He pulled away and made a quick dash to pick it up. "It's the director." Chad said rolling his eyes and pressed the talk button.

"CDC what it do" He responded.

"Where are you?" His director screamed into the phone, "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. We don't have all the time in the world to wait-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." Chad responded into the phone then pressed the end button.

"I have to go Sunshine; I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" He said placing a small peck on her lips.

Sonny nodded prepared to leave as well. "Can we go out to eat dinner tonight, baby?"

Chad looked back at Sonny as he opened the door. Whenever she called him baby it was his weakness and she knew it but he didn't mind it at all.

"Yeah, we can go wherever you want. But we get to go have dessert where ever I want," Chad responded suggestively wiggling his eyebrows up and down, "I'm thinking our bedroom would be the best place."

Sonny just rolled her eyes and grinned. "Alright, now go." She said kissing him one more time then pushing him out the room.

"Later babe," He screamed rushing down the hallway.

* * *

Alright so that's Chapter Two, hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Sorry if there were any mistakes, I tried my best to correct all mistakes myself.

Please review if you made it to this point; tell me what whatever you want to say about the story, my writing skills, the lack of Channy in the latest SWAC episodes, how waiting for Falling For the Falls is torture or even if it's just a simple update soon. I love getting reviews they are awesome, so review! :]

Thank you to those fifteen people who chose to review last chapter you guys made me happy every time I got a review. Anonymous or signed reviews make my day so please share your thoughts.

Once again I apologize for the delay in updating. I hope not to make you guys wait too long for the next update. Although that one is already written so review and I'll get it up as quickly as I possibly can.

Thanks for reading and take care till the next chapter.

-Denise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter, those that put this story on story alert, or as a favorite story. You have no clue how much it means to me to know you all like this story.

Also please note that I've changed the story's rating from T to M, for future chapters which will have some explicit scenes, if you know what I mean. I apologize to those that don't usually read M rated stories but it was a change that I had to done. I hope you all understand.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3:**

Chad walked through the doors of the conference room and was instantly greeted with some glares from his cast and producers.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence today, Mr. Cooper." Travis one of the show's producers said motioning to the group.

Chad nodded smiling at his cast. "I do what I can to please." He replied popping his collar in a cocky manner. His eyes wandered around the table looking for an empty seat.

"Just take the seat next to Marta," His other producer motioned to the only empty seat at the table next to Marta, "Some of us have other things to do besides be here for the day."

"Would anyone want to trade seats with me?" Chad asked not wanting to sit next to an overly thrilled Marta.

"Chad, like you came in late, you don't get to ask to trade your seat," His director ordered, "Now take a seat so we can start this table read now."

Chad solemnly nodded then walked slowly over to the other side of the room.

"Any day now Chad," Travis yelled at him, "Before we all die would be absolutely positively wonderful."

He just rolled his eyes at Travis not caring to pick up his pace, yes he knew it was unprofessional to act this way but heck he didn't care as much as he should have especially when he would have to sit down next to Marta.

Hesitating as he got to his seat looking around for anyone willing to trade seats with him but no one spoke up. Unhappy by the circumstances he sat on the comfy leathery plush office chair, fit for a king like himself.

He turned to his right noticing at how intently Marta was watching him, with a big wide smile. Chad looked away from Marta trying to avoid eye connect with her.

Chastity who was sitting across from them was giving him a sympathetic look; at least someone else understood his misery.

He skimmed through the script that was placed before him. He rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic script and silently thanked that this would be Mackenzie Falls' last and final season. He was ready to move on from the character Mackenzie.

"Alright, so the special guest star will not be able to get here till the day before we start filming, which is in three days, so when we do this read through I'll be reading through her parts, you got that people." The shows other producer, Ethan, said from the end of the table.

Everyone around the room just nodded agreeing, not that they really cared.

"Alright let's read through this and please let's get through this once before you all start complaining and demanding script changes," Travis stated looking around the table and everyone approved of it with a nod, "Good, let's do this."

Chad was grateful that it seemed that the run through was going well and he would be out of there sooner then he thought. Just when they had gotten to the climax of the episode he felt someone slide their foot up and down his right calf.

He looked up from his script and over at Marta who was just smiled at him then back down at her script.

He moved his leg out of her reach hoping she would get the message.

The reading continued on and just as he took comfort in the idea that Marta wouldn't try anything else with him she put her hand on his leg. He grunted in displeasure but apparently gave her the idea that he enjoyed it. She began to slightly move her hand up his thigh and he squirmed in discomfort.

He pushed her hand away. "Stop it." He hissed at her and all she did was wink at him.

"Chad," Tristan yelled getting his attention, "Pay attention you missed your line."

Chad nodded reading the line then glaring at Marta for getting him in trouble. Marta just gave him a small smile and then looked back down at the script.

The rest of the read through went well and of course many of the cast members had some issues with the scripts, not enough lines, screen time, better story lines, etc. The director, Tim, wrote down what the cast and crew members' comments although Chad knew Tim would not pay attention to half that list.

"You can go now; we are through for the day," Tim announced and the whole conference room buzzed with excitement, finally able to leave after such long hours of sitting down in one spot.

Chad stood up excited with the prospect of finding Sonny and going home but he was stopped by Marta placing her hand on his arm.

"Chad, want to get a froyo?" She asked and as if on cue Chad's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach seemed to finally want to announce itself. Amused at the situation she smiled at him, "Well apparently someone's hungry, so let's go feed that stomach of yours."

"Sorry Marta I can't, I have to go meet up with Sonny," He noticed how instantly her smile fell, "Rain check?"

"Yeah," A small smile appeared on her face, "Definitely another time sounds good."

"Alright, gotta go, Sonny's probably waiting for me." If he hadn't blinked at the moment he could have sworn he saw Marta actually gritted her teeth at the mention of Sonny's name.

She nodded and shooed him away with the wave of her hand. He smiled at her and quickly exited the room bidding those left a quick goodbye.

Chad took out his phone to call Sonny only for him to see that Sonny had already texted him, 'I'll be in your dressing room. I finished earlier than I thought I would' He smiled at the message and made his way to the dressing room.

When he entered his dressing room, he found Sonny fast asleep on his couch covered with a blue fleece blanket. He locked the door just in case.

He slowly walked towards her making sure that he didn't wake her. Kneeling down in front of her he ran he slowly moved the strand of hair that was on her face gently pulling it back behind her ear. She stirred but didn't waken at his touch, mumbling a few incoherent words causing him to smile at how adorable she looked.

Leaning a bit forward he placed a quick kiss on her lips but she didn't stir at all. He kissed her again putting a bit more pressure on the kiss this time she did stir a little bit but didn't seem to wake up.

He stood up again and looked around his dressing room trying to find something that he could use to wake her up but to no avail there was nothing in sight to be used.

Easing himself over the sleeping beauty he held himself over her by his arms and legs so she didn't feel the pressure of his weight yet.

He kissed her on the cheek and began to place small kisses traveling down towards her neck.

She let out a small moan and he smiled against the crook of her neck. He began to kiss her down her neck again and her moaning continued but she didn't seem to wake up.

"Oh Zac, don't stop," Sonny moaned and Chad instantly jerked away. "Oh Zac Efron only you know how to touch me."

"What?" He screamed as he got up.

Soon the room was filled with Sonny's laughter. Chad looked back to see Sonny wide awake and laughing uncontrollably.

He glared at her as she continued laughing. "You should have seen your face, Chad." Sonny said getting up and walking towards him.

Chad just ignored her and sat on the vanity's stool. He glared at her through the mirror.

"Oh baby, I was just messing with you." Sonny said standing behind him placing her hands on his shoulder which he quickly shook off. He will not let Sonny off the hook so easily.

"Oh come on, Chad, you know you aren't that mad at me," Sonny whispered in his right ear. She placed a small kiss on his right cheek. "Plus this is payback for this morning."

Chad tried to suppress his smile as he recalled the moment they had earlier in the morning when he scared her in their bedroom.

Sonny poked his side, "Oh come on stop being grumpy Chad you know you want to smile."

He slowly turned around for dramatic effect; she smiled at him and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"I can't stay mad at you for long can I," Chad shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know what kind of hold you have on me."

Sonny smiled at him as she took a sit on his lap. She sat down facing him as her legs went around his waist. "That's because I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Cooper." She kissed him but just as he was going to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

She innocently looked at him as she ran her hands through his hair. "What?" She questioned at his expression of discomfort.

"Sonny, not the hair, we went through this before." Chad protested pushing her hands off playfully. He truthfully didn't mind Sonny playing with his hair.

"Whatever," Sonny said then kissed him again her hands wildly running through his hair this time but he didn't mind it all. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to him if that were even possible.

Sonny's hands traveled down from his hair to his back and gripped on his shirt. She pulled her body a bit off as she began to tug the shirt upward wanting the item to be completely off him. Chad pulled away and smiled at her as he took off his shirt and tossed it across the room.

Sonny looked at his torso than back at his face. Her eyes full of desire and wanting. He knew that there wasn't anything more beautiful than Sonny and she wanted him and only him.

She placed a quick peck on his lips then she began to trail kisses downward making her way down his neck. He moaned as she bit down on his neck then licked the spot quickly.

Sonny's hands began to work on unbuttoning his jeans but just their luck there was a loud knock on his dressing room door.

They both cursed under their breath at the persons with the worst timing ever. They pulled away from each other. Sonny quickly fixed Chad's hair combing her fingers through his blonde hair trying to get it in place. Chad suppressed the moan that wanted to escape from his lips.

Sonny smiled at him then dashed towards the other side of the room. She picked up Chad's wrinkled shirt and giggled as she tossed it to him.

He rolled his eyes as he caught it and quickly discarded it placing it in the small hamper on his left hand side. He does not wear wrinkled shirts.

The knocking continued on. "Who is it?" Chad asked walking towards the door.

"Chad, you aren't wearing a shirt." Sonny whispered.

He just flicked his hand dismissively at Sonny. "It's me Marta." The person answered from behind the door.

Chad went into full panic mood. "Sonny, get me a shirt, pronto!" He said backing away from the door.

"Oh now you care if you're wearing a shirt." Sonny said sitting down on the couch ignoring Chad's request.

Chad glared at Sonny. "Just a second Marta, I'm changing." Chad said loud enough so Marta can hear him.

"You know you can let me in Chad." Marta said jingling the door knob and surprisingly for Chad it opened. He could have sworn he locked that door.

Marta opened the door and it seemed as if her smile tripled in size as she caught sight of Chad standing just a few inches away from her shirtless.

"You know I can help you out of the rest of your clothes if you want." Marta said trying to be seductive.

Chad cringed at her words. "I'm good, Marta."

"Really Chad, are you really?" Marta said walking up to him and running her hands up and down his toned torso. "Because I can make you feel so much better."

Surely he would have pushed her off him but he didn't want to hurt the poor girl. Chad looked back at Sonny who looked like if she was ready to hit someone as she watched Marta and him. He sent Sonny a pleading look, mouthing the word, help. Sonny cleared her throat signaling that she was also in the room.

Marta quickly removed herself and looked behind Chad to see Sonny sitting on the couch.

"Sonny, you're here." Marta said with a tight fake smile.

"Yeah, I am." Sonny replied in a cheerful perky voice.

"Don't you have to run along to rehearsals or to do something over at So Random?" Marta questioned slightly glaring at the Sonny who was now rummaging through her purse looking for her lipstick.

"Oh no that's already done for the day," Sonny answered looking up and smiling up at Marta, "I was just waiting for Chad to finish so we can go home."

Chad watched in amusement at the interaction between the two girls.

"Oh yeah, you guys live together." Marta responded as if she just recalled the detail. Chad rolled his eyes at Marta; she had gone to his and Sonny's house warming party two years ago.

"Mmhmm, have been living together for almost two years now, in that gorgeous penthouse." Sonny gloated smiling brightly at Marta.

Marta in turn gave her a forced toothy smile.

Sonny got up from her sit and handed Chad a crew cut white t-shirt that was on the couch to him.

He put on the shirt then turned towards Sonny. "Thanks babe." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sonny smiled at him. "No problem."

"Chad, are you going to do anything tonight?" Marta spoke up getting both Sonny and Chad's attention. She looked hopeful as she asked. "Maybe we can go out to eat and then out to the club."

"Actually, I do have plans," Chad answered much to Marta's disappointment, "I have a date with this hot blonde that I met last night."

"Really?" Both Sonny and Marta asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday in our building Sonny, apparently she lives in the flat on the seventeen floor," Chad said smiling actually recalling the blonde that he spoke to briefly on the elevator ride yesterday. Sonny shook her head not knowing who this blonde girl was. She barely sees anyone that lives in that building. "Well yeah the old CDC charm worked on her and tonight I have a date with her."

"Good for you." Sonny said through a tight lipped smile much like the smile that Marta was sporting on her face now.

"Well good for you, Chad," Marta then turned to Sonny, "Sonny, want to have a girl's night? We can go out to eat and go to the club or to the movies if clubbing isn't your scene. Chastity, Portlyn, and I were already going to have a girl's night type of thing so if you want you can come with as well."

Sonny paused for a moment. If Chad had a date then she didn't see why not she could make plans for herself for the night. "Yeah, sure sounds like fun," Sonny said genuinely smiling at Marta this time.

"What?" Chad exclaimed. "I thought you had plans already." He was confused weren't these two girls bitching at each other through pleasant words and now they are making plans to hang out? He just didn't understand women.

"Yeah, well apparently they got cancelled so yeah going out with Marta wouldn't be a bad idea." Sonny said looking towards Marta.

Marta nodded. "Yay! So I'll text you in a few short minutes with details. I'll try to get some of the other girls from the different shows to come along as well. It'll be fun to hang out with some of the other girls from the other shows."

Sonny perked up at the idea. "Yes, that would be really fun. I barely spend as much time with any girls anymore besides Tawni and Zora." Sonny said cheerfully actually looking forward to the evening now.

"Yeah if you aren't spending your time with Chad, you are usually with your cast, I barely see you with anyone else," Marta responded, "So great I'm gonna go and see who is free tonight."

Sonny nodded. "Okay text me."

Marta smiled nodding then looked towards Chad. "Have fun on your date Chad." Marta said exiting the room.

Chad closed the door behind Marta then turned quickly to face Sonny.

"Sonny, what's wrong with you?" Chad yelled at her surprising her, she instinctively took a step back. "Your plans got cancelled?"

"Well yeah you have a date Chad." Sonny said glaring at him. "When you said we were going to spend the night together, so yeah, my plans got cancelled."

Chad grunted and stomped his right foot on the ground. He swiftly moved forward towards Sonny causing her to jump up in surprise at how angry he looked at the moment.

"Maybe just maybe I was following your advice and discouraging Marta from going after me. I made up the having the date with the blonde girl so she would get the hint that I wasn't interested in her, Sonny" He hissed at her.

Sonny's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "My bad, I'm sorry baby; I thought you had actually gotten a date for the evening. I didn't want to stay home if you were going out with some whore." Sonny looked up at him giving him the puppy face.

"Some whore, huh?" Chad said cocking his head to the side. "Jealous?"

Sonny huffed then out a loud laugh. "Pfft, yeah right? Me, jealous, you wish!"

"Sonny," Chad looked at her challenging her response.

"Okay fine I was jealous, because your mine, and only mine Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer.

"Yours?" Chad grinned at her. "That I knew of, I was a single man. I hadn't realized I belonged to anyone especially you."

"Yeah buddy you might call yourself single but clearly you only answer to one woman," She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "And that's me and only me."

"Yeah that's true," He said grinning and dipping his head lower kissing her lightly, "I only follow your orders baby."

Sonny pulled him in for another kiss this time she didn't end it so quickly. "Well I order you to take me home, right now, mister." Sonny said pulling away from the kiss and pushing him away.

"How about we finish what we started here and then we go home?" He questioned then giving her a quick peck on the lips, then moving to her cheek, trailing kisses down her neck.

"No because apparently every time we try to do something in this room, Marta comes along and interrupts us. We go home, we'll be alone, and we get to have fun before I go out." Sonny said pushing him again once again.

Clearly confused he made no attempts at going at her again, "Wait, what? You're still going out?"

Sonny grabbed her bag. "Duh, I promised I would go, plus I never go out to have fun like that anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have fun like that anymore?" Chad grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. She staggered a bit before catching her balance. "That I can recall you and I go out loads of times to the clubs, movies, and all other places."

"Yeah okay we do go out to the clubs together and go see movies all the time but it's going to be a girl's night out type of thing. I need that Chad. I want to have a normal night just out hanging out with girls my age," Chad raised an eyebrow at her, "And just do girl things. Yeah I have Tawni but I want to hang out with tons of girls and do what girls do."

"Yeah and Marta is the best choice?" Chad questioned grabbing his black leather jacket off the coat racket near the door. He slipped it on effortlessly.

"Okay not the best but then again I never really did have a problem with Marta," Sonny stated walking towards the door, "It's just that she's become so annoying after she has set her eyes on you."

Chad laughed as he exited the room and Sonny following after him. "Your jealous side is amusing."

"I'm not jealous, more like annoyed. She just doesn't get it. She just doesn't understand that you aren't interested in her." Chad intertwined their hands as they walked down the long hallway. Sonny let out a small huff of frustration then smiled up at him.

"Yeah she doesn't. Maybe you can talk to her tonight and get her to see the truth." Sonny nodded maybe it will be a great opportunity to make Marta realize that Chad isn't the one for her.

As if on cue Marta appeared in front of them smiling at both brightly but as her eyes noticed Sonny and Chad holding hands her smile flattered down a bit.

"I'm glad to have caught you, Sonny." Marta said directing her attention fully to Sonny. Sonny recognized something in Marta's gaze that she couldn't fully figure out.

"Hey, what's up Marta?" Sonny greeted Marta smiling.

"So I spoke to some of the other girls around the sets. Well Chastity said she'll definitely go, Portlyn said she'll gladly join us but she's out of the city today but will try her best to come back tonight to join us. I talked to Tawni and she happily agreed saying that you needed a night out away from Chad," Sonny and Chad both rolled their eyes at that part; "Marie and Delia from Meal or No Meal said they are willingly to have a Girl's Night. Lucille from Dance, Dance overheard the conversation and invited herself. Which I don't mind, I like Lucille, but you know who is going to tag along with her costar."

Sonny nodded her head. "Lorelei." She said rolling her eyes knowing perfectly well how this evening will go if she went.

"What's wrong with Lorelei?" Chad questioned asking about the young girl. She seemed nice enough very cool and laid back.

Marta threw her hands up and Sonny backed away from him siding with Marta.

"What's wrong with Lorelei? No one likes her Chad, remember I told you what she did to Tawni and some of the others girls at the Grammy's after party. Spilling drinks on the girl's dresses and ripping their dresses by "mistake" ring any bells." Sonny explained.

Chad's eyes widened recalling what Sonny had told him. "Okay so yeah I see what's wrong with Lorelei."

"Yeah and she'll be joining us tonight." Marta said faking excitement.

"What's the problem? Why don't you tell her she can't come?" Chad asked.

Sonny and Marta rolled their eyes at him. Marta sighed shaking her head at Chad's stupid comment. "Because we like Lucille and if we don't invite Lorelei, Lucille will not come." Marta explained.

Sonny nodded. "So is that everyone that will be going?" She asked counting how many girls she'll be spending the night with.

"Well no, I was going to ask Zora to come along as well," Sonny opened her mouth to protest but Marta signaled her to stop, "We won't be going to the club or partake in any adult activities. When I talked to the girls they were more up to spending the night in. So I was thinking movies, makeovers, lots of sweets, gossiping and fun sleep over games."

Chad smiled now that he knew that Sonny wouldn't be getting hit on by any guys tonight in the club.

"So what are we going to do?" Sonny questioned now realizing that they would be ten girls together under one roof. "Whose house are we going to be in?"

"Yeah that's the thing Sonny; it's going to be ten of us all together. So, I was hoping both of you wouldn't mind us doing this thing at your apartment?" Chad opened his mouth to straight out say no but Sonny stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Chad you have that date tonight so it shouldn't bother you," Sonny said then turned to Marta, "So yeah sounds perfect, its fine, we'll do it in our place."

Marta smiled at Sonny. "Great, thanks Sonny, I'll tell everyone that we will be meeting at your house. Don't worry about snacks and such, I'll pick up everything before hand and I'll make sure that the girls take snacks as well."

Marta hugged both Sonny and Chad. "You guys are the greatest. See you later."

With that Marta ran down the hallway. Chad walked away from Sonny towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sonny questioned following after him.

"Home, apparently I have a date I have to get ready for, oh wait I don't have a date," Chad hissed at her, "But better yet I don't have a date and my roommate decides that it'll be ideal of her to kick me out of my own house."

He opened the exit door but he didn't hold the door for her as usual. The door slammed in front of her face. She angrily stared at the door before pushing the door open herself.

"Okay I know I did something wrong," She shouted after him, "Don't be such a punk. Go out tonight, go do something for yourself."

Chad got into his car without even a second glance back at her. She quickly made her way down to the passenger side door once she heard him turn the engine on.

She slammed the door shut, causing Chad to cringe at the noise. Sonny stared straight ahead with her arms crossed across her chest.

Chad reached over and pulled the car seat belt over her indicating for her to put it on. She snatched it away from him and he frowned at her reaction.

She buckled in the seat belt then turned on the radio putting the volume all the way up. She didn't appreciate his bitchy attitude and if that's the way he wanted to act, she can be a bitch too.

He lowered the volume of the music.

"Okay sorry about that and I'll go out," Chad said grabbing her hand, "I want you to have a good time tonight."

"Oh thank you so much Chad. It means a lot to me." Sonny placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Chad smiled at her then revved up the engine. "Now let's go home. I think we deserve a little fun of our own before the night time."

* * *

Did you like it or hate it? Please review. I only got 8 reviews for Chapter Two which is wonderful because it's better than none but compared to the number of people that have this story on their story alert list it isn't that great. So please review if you have gotten this far, even a simple Update Soon would make me happy so that would mean I'll update sooner, especially like the next chapter is already written. Thanks.

Take care my lovely readers till next time.

-Denise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed last time and to those that subscribed to the story because although it's not a review, subscribing to the story means you actually are interested in seeing where this goes and that means a lot to me. I don't really have much to say expect I hope you enjoy this chapter and review.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, its characters, or the wonderful restaurant Spago that is located in Beverly Hills, California.

**Chapter 4:**

Sonny had convinced Chad to take her out to eat before heading home. He reluctantly agreed obliviously believing that his idea of heading straight home was much better. Although he couldn't actually disagree with the idea of getting food, he was hungry.

He let her choose the place and she suggested for them to just go to an In-N-Out Burger place but he ignored her suggestion, making her realize that they deserve a well cooked meal and not some cheap greasy meal. She didn't protest when he explained that he had a better idea. She nodded in agreement and allowed him to take her wherever he pleased.

She did however object his decision once she saw where exactly he was heading to. A restaurant that she knew very well and one of Beverly Hills top restaurants, Spago. Chad and she had eaten at the restaurant a hand full of times before but those times it was planned out and with reservations.

Definitely not like this instance where they are going in without reservations and the clothes they are wearing at the moment didn't help the cause at all. The clothes they were wearing did nothing for the upscale casual dress code that the restaurant has. She gave Chad a once over again and sighed they definitely weren't.

"You can't be serious?" She said as Chad stopped the car in front of one of the valet guys. "We aren't dressed adequately to dine out in this place."

The air of arrogance he had was not diminished by her statement, "I think we are dressed very nicely if I do say so myself," he opened his door ignoring Sonny calling out for him to get back in the car.

The valet opened Sonny's door but she made no attempts at exiting the car. She sat in her seat, her arms crossed across her chest and with a pout on her face; she looked straight ahead ignoring his presence and the valets.

Chad sighed and looked up at the valet guy who was looking at them both with an amused smile. Chad leaned forward a bit into the car, "Sonny, please get out of the car. Okay so I know we aren't dressed appropriately but come on," He paused and with his right hand he tilted her head to the side to face him, "You know you want to go in. You enjoyed this food so much the past times we were here, remember that? So why not try and go in, so we can see if we can get a table and enjoy a good meal?" Somehow throughout his little speech he had managed to unbuckle her seatbelt and guided her out of the car.

The car's engine revving knocked her out of the little daze she had been in. She glared at him as she soon as she realized that she was standing on the sidewalk. She knew she got lost in his eyes once again and he had gotten his way once again.

He just smirked at her and motioned for her to go towards the entrance but she shook her head. "You go ahead Mister Hot Shot; you go see if you can get us a table."

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, no one would dare to refuse me a table at their restaurant." He strolled ahead of her and walked to the front entrance.

They soon were greeted by an overly ecstatic hostess, who seemed to have recognized them the instant that they walked through the door.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to have you here this evening Mr. Cooper and Ms. Munroe." The hostess, Abigail, smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Abigail." Sonny responded smiling at the sweet girl. Chad chuckled a bit as he noticed Abigail had held back a squeal as soon as her name had escaped Sonny's lips.

Abigail nodded then frowned a bit. "That is a great thing to hear but I'm certain I don't recall seeing either of your names on the reservations list tonight." She said as she flipped through the pages of her black leather notebook that she held in her hands.

"That's the thing Abigail, Sonny and I don't have reservations, we sort of came on a whim." Chad explained smiling at the girl before him. She didn't look to be any older than him and Sonny, which could be used to an advantage he thought.

He continued on giving her that dreamy gaze and he knew for certain that the dazed look that she was giving him back means he had her right where he wants her. "Sonny and I were just driving home from the studio and she commented how she wanted to come here because she absolutely loved the food the last time we were here, so as a good best friend that I am, I drove her out here."

Abigail nodded. "Of course, you're such a good best friend to Sonny." She responded.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the scene before her. She looked back as she heard someone clear their throat behind her; she shot the small group behind her a small smile. There was a line accumulating behind them, the patrons all waiting to be seated. She elbowed Chad and he looked at her wondering if she was jealous. She motioned behind her and he got the message.

Chad cleared his throat "Are there any open tables we can possibly have?" Chad asked causing Abigail to snap out of the daze she was in.

Abigail's cheeks reddened as she blushed and cleared her throat. "Oh yes, there is a table we can surely seat you at." She motioned for them to follow her and guided them into the room.

As they passed the tables, Sonny and Chad instantly felt the eyes of those in the restaurant follow them as they were led across the room to their table. Soon the restaurant was full of murmurs and whispers.

Sonny was certain that it was because of their attire but she caught a few words of the conversations at the tables. They just were talking about how they couldn't believe they were actually dining in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe.

Abigail smiled at them as she stopped at the table near the wall. "I figured you would enjoy a little more privacy, we have a few tourists dining in today so I'm not certain how they will behave." Abigail explained eyeing the group of girls that were intently watching Sonny and Chad as they sat down.

"Thanks, we really appreciate this Abigail." Chad said smiling up at her as she handed them their menus.

Sonny nodded in agreement as Abigail gave her the menu as well. "Your waiter should be here shortly and I hope you guys have a pleasant meal." Abigail said then quickly walked back towards the entrance area.

Sonny looked down at the menu as quickly as she saw that smug look that Chad was sending her way.

"I told you that they would give us a table." Sonny scoffed at his arrogant tone.

"Yeah, that is true, but it was all due to your flirting," Sonny kept her eyes on her menu, "Someday Chad Dylan Cooper someone will not fall for your charm and you will not get your way."

Just as he was going to respond the waiter arrived at their table with a bright smile.

The dark eyed brunette man cleared his throat announcing his arrival. Sonny looked up from the menu curiously then looked over at Chad who didn't seem to look up from his menu to acknowledge the waiter.

The waiter smiled at Sonny appreciating her undivided attention and completely ignoring Chad. "Hi, I'm David, and I will be your waiter for the evening. How is everything so far?" He said directing his attention to Sonny.

Chad looked up and glared at David. "Everything is perfectly well so far." Chad said and Sonny smiled nodding along with the statement.

"Glad to hear," David turned so both Sonny and Chad was in his line of vision, "Do you both have in mind what you'll be ordering already? Or do you guys want a bit more time to decide?"

"We aren't ready, David, so how about getting our drink orders first and then coming back for the rest." Sonny explained to David.

"Alright, what would you guys like to drink?" David started. "We have an excellent wine selection-"

"No wine." Chad quickly said and Sonny nodded in agreement. Although they both enjoy a nice glass of wine once in a while, they enjoy it in the privacy of their own home, and never in the public eye. They were just twenty years old and they both found it wrong to use their celebrity status to booze it up illegally.

"Just two waters would be fine," Sonny added with a small smile, "Chad will have his with cubed ice but can I have mine with crushed ice?"

David gave Sonny a weird look. "Crushed ice?" David questioned.

Chad glared up at the waiter. "Did she stutter?" Chad questioned peeved at the waiter.

"Chad," Sonny calmly said, although her tone of voice warning him to check himself. She knew where Chad would lead. "Its fine, he was just questioning it to make sure what he heard was correct. Right, David?"

David nodded. "I'll be back with your waters soon and to take your orders." He said then walked away.

Just as Chad opened his mouth to complain about the waiter, Sonny cut him off, "Chad, I have to tell you something." The tone of voice she used making it sound very serious.

"What is it?" Chad looked at her petrified, "Don't tell me, you're pregnant? I'm not ready. I'm too selfish to be a daddy, not yet Sonny. Of course, I'll be there for you and the baby no matter what. I suppose it would be a nice wake up call for me to care about someone besides myself, although I do care about you more than I care about myself. Oh god, a baby. What will the media say? We will be shunned by the public. We will lose our fans, we will –"

"Okay stop," Sonny held up her right hand signaling him to stop. He looked at her, "Not pregnant, so no baby." He sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. You scared me Sonny," Chad let out a long winded sigh of relief, "Don't do that, Sonny."

"You need to stop jumping to conclusions; you're the one that assumed that I was pregnant," Sonny paused for a bit over thinking the situation a bit, "Wait, why did you assume I was pregnant?"

"Ha, um you see-," Chad started explaining then was relieved by the waiter appearing with their waters.

He placed the waters in front of them, turning towards Sonny. "I hope that is enough crushed ice."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him grabbing her drink and taking a quick sip of her water.

"Alright, I'm glad," David responded then turned towards Chad, "Are you both ready to order now?"

"Yes, we will be skipping appetizers today and only doing the main entrée and possibly dessert as we are a little cut for time and wouldn't be able to do a whole five course meal today." Chad said looking at Sonny for approval.

David turned towards her questioning if this was correct. She simply nodded and smiled. "That's perfectly fine, so what would your main course be then?

"I'll have the Wild Alaskan Salmon," Chad said handing him his menu, "Sonny?"

Sonny handed David the menu, "Hmm, I guess I'll go with the 6 oz. Japanese Wagyu New York Steak," She turned to look at Chad, "Or should I go for the 8 oz. one?"

"The 6 oz. is fine babe, if you are still hungry afterwards you'll just eat dessert." Chad answered; Sonny seemed pleased with his response, Chad turned towards David, "She'll definitely just have the 6 oz. Well done, thanks."

"Lovely, I'll be back soon with your meals." David responded leaving once again.

Sonny was about to question Chad again about his assumptions of pregnancy but was interrupted by two teenage girls coming up to their table.

"Can we get your autographs and/or take pics with you?" A young blue eyed blonde girl asked in a squeaking voice. She smiled brightly at them showing her blue braces. Her companion a brunette girl elbowed her. "That is if you guys don't mind."

With a smile like that Sonny couldn't refuse. "Of course we wouldn't mind taking a few pictures with you guys. Right, Chad?"

Chad nodded but not as delighted as Sonny was at the fans interrupting their dinner.

"Awesome!" Both of the girls exclaimed.

"I'm Brittany, by the way, huge fan of both of you." The blonde said handing her brunette friend her camera.

"And I'm Courtney huge fan of Chad, no offense to you Sonny, I just don't do comedy." The brunette girl said.

Chad nodded with approval, sending a smug look towards Sonny. "I like you Court, can I call you Court?"

Courtney nodded enthusiastically, causing both Sonny and Brittany to roll their eyes. "You can call me whatever you want." Courtney replied giving Chad a seductive look.

Sonny mouth flew open at the young girl's forwardness. "How old are you girls?" Sonny questioned as Brittany bended down a bit as Courtney was preparing to take the picture.

"Random poses?" Brittany suggested wondering if she was asking for too much but Sonny just excitedly agreed. Brittany squealed then did a silly face.

"Brit is sixteen, but I'm seventeen." Courtney responded while taking a few pictures of the girls as Sonny and Brittany made random faces. Chad watched on with an amused smile. Courtney turned towards him. "Being seventeen makes me legal." She said in a slow seductive voice towards Chad.

Chad flabbergasted by the statement just nodded as Courtney handed Brittany the camera for her to take pictures of Chad and her together.

Chad posed for some of the pictures but Sonny knew that the smile he had was a fake one.

"Courtney and Brittany, I thought I told you ask for an autograph and come right back." A woman's loud booming voice was heard from behind Sonny. Sonny turned around to see who was speaking so loudly. A tall full figured brunette woman was walking towards their table. "I apologize if they have been any trouble."

"Auntie May, they didn't have a problem with us being here," Courtney responded stomping her foot, "Right, Chad?"

"Right," He responded smiling the woman, "No problem."

"Well I'm glad then, but we still have to go, so say goodbye girls." The older woman commanded.

"Would you guys mind one more of us all together?" Courtney asked. "I know we are probably bothering you too much but just one more."

"I don't see why not?" Sonny responded, happy to get the teenage whore wannabe away from Chad.

"Auntie May, take the pic." Courtney said handing the camera to her Aunt. Not waiting for her Aunt's response and grabbing Chad and pulling him up to get to Sonny's side.

"Alright, say cheese." Auntie May said holding up the camera. Just as fast as the flash went off the girls had left them alone once again.

Sonny looked up at Chad who was still standing by her side, "Umm, Chad you can take a seat now." She spoke up motioning with her right hand to the chair across from her.

Chad nodded but didn't make a move to sit down but looked down at her smiling. "Do you think we have enough time to have a quickie in the bathroom?"

"No, I will not have a quickie with you," Sonny hissed at him, "Sit down now and wait for your food like a good little boy, alright?"

"Oh fine, you totally killed the moment." Chad said sitting back down, "Seriously, no quickie?"

"Seriously," Sonny said leaning forward signaling for Chad to move forward, he leaned over the table, "I would love it if you took me right here, right now."

"Damn Sonny, join me in the bathroom," Chad stood up once again.

Sonny reached out and grabbed his right hand as he began to walk away, "Sit back down Cooper."

"You want this as much as I want it Munroe," Chad whined as he allowed himself to be pulled back to the table by Sonny.

Sonny looked around the restaurant and saw that Chad's latest comment was overheard by those nearby, "Chad, keep it down, people are starting to stare."

"Let them stare," Chad glared at the couple at the next table who was staring at them, "Can a guy get some privacy?"

"Whatever Chad, please sit down," Sonny said tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

Chad wordlessly sat back down then huffed out in frustration, "But I still want my quickie."

"No quickie," She whispered playing with her utensils, "You remember the last time we tried it we almost got caught, you had to wait about fifty minutes before you can exit the girl's bathroom without being noticed."

"Good times, good times." Chad smiled reminiscing the moment. "But that's the point Sonny, the excitement, the thrill of almost getting caught."

Sonny nodded, she couldn't deny that was true.

Chad shook his head trying to get rid of all his adulterated thoughts and looked behind him seeing David making a bee line towards their table with their entrees. "Already, it feels like we just ordered?" Chad questioned.

"We ordered about twenty minutes ago, the meals don't take that long to cook." Sonny responded licking her lips as she eyed her steak.

David placed the dishes in front of their corresponding owners, "I hope all is to your liking."

"It looks wonderful, thanks David." Sonny said excited as she lifted her fork. Chad just nodded in agreement digging into his meal.

David left only to shortly return with a water pitcher refilling Chad and Sonny's water cups.

"I hope all is well with your meals?" David questioned amused by the fact that the two stars seemed so into their meals.

Chad nodded, "Superb, exquisite meal." Chad said looking towards Sonny who was mid bite so all she could do was nod.

"Alright, I'll return later on when you both are done with your meals, if anything you can get my attention if you need anything before hand." David explained, Chad and Sonny nodded and with that he left them once again to enjoy their meal.

Chad chose that this would be the precise moment to question Sonny about her breakfast with Tawni.

"So, you had breakfast with Tawni in the morning?" Sonny nodded taking another bite of her steak, "What did she want to say?"

Sonny took a sip of her water then looking at Chad as if she was contemplating if she should tell him or not. "I can't tell you." Deciding it was best not to share what she knew with Chad.

"And why can't you tell me Sonny?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Sonny said taking another bite of her steak.

He looked up at her curiously taking a bite of his salmon then quickly swallowed it, remembering the perfect way to convince her to him the secret. "So you promised you wouldn't tell anyone?"

"Yes, no one at all," Sonny said with a slight laugh, "Especially that I wouldn't tell you."

He choose to ignore the fact that Tawni had clearly pointed out that he definitely shouldn't be told this secret, although now that made him even more curious about it.

"So you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone," Sonny nodded once again, "But you know the rule."

"What rule Chad?" Sonny inquired interested in the prospect that she might be actually be able to share this piece of information with someone.

"That when someone tells you a secret that you have the right to tell one other person that secret." Chad explained to her with a duh you should already know this look.

"Oh," Sonny quickly contemplated the idea and she enjoyed that she could actually tell someone this, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Alright, tell me," He began to eat his salmon again and Sonny took a couple of breathes as if to calm herself down before sharing the exciting news, "Don't tell me Blondie is pregnant?"

Sonny began coughing at the shocking question, Chad handed Sonny her cup of water which she gladly accepted. "Oh goodness gracious," She sputtered out placing her glass back on the table, "No, that's definitely not it. What is it with you thinking people are pregnant?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, which caused Sonny to roll her eyes at him. "I'm glad, Tawni doesn't seem to maternal," Chad responded back with slight relief at the knowledge that no kid would have to live with the idea of Tawni Hart as his or her mother, "Don't you think?"

"Well yeah at the moment she isn't at all maternal but I think when she actually does have a kid she will be a great mother," Sonny retorted, "Do you think I'll be a great mother?"

Chad nodded, "I think you'll be the best mother to that child that you can possibly be. I know your child will be spoiled with so much love and affection, it'll probably turn out to be a mini little Sonny boy or girl."

Sonny smiled brightly at him, "Well that won't be for another few more years when I'm actually settled down with a wonderful loving man," She responded with a dreamy look on her face, "I can't wait to find the love of my life, I know it will be magical, like the fairy tales you know."

"Like the fairy tales," Chad repeated letting the words weigh in, there was a small pang of pain in his chest when Sonny said she was still waiting to find the man of her dreams, "Disney fairy tale ending?"

"Oh yeah definitely my prince will come and we would get married and find the perfect house here in California," Sonny gushed on, "We wouldn't move out of California because he would support my passion for my career fully and we would get a big house that would have a huge yard for when the kids come, because in an ideal way we would have two boys and a girl, oh and definitely a dog. We would get a golden retriever."

"The golden family," Chad muttered taking a big gulp of his water; he was now wishing he had actually ordered a real alcoholic drink instead of just asking for water.

"Yeah," Sonny said dreamily sighing at the prospect of a blissful life, "How about you Chad? Would you want to settle down some day or are you a bachelor for life?"

"For now a bachelor unless if the ideal girl comes along and makes me want to settle down and shit, you know," Chad said taking his last bite of his salmon.

Sonny nodded along knowingly, "Well I think you will be a great father when you do become one."

"Really a great father, me?" Chad asked astonished that she had faith in his parenting skills.

Sonny nodded amused as he own lack of faith in himself, she knew that he had the greatest potential.

She knew he was capable of loving with his whole heart, whoever the lucky girl that got to capture that heart of his will be not know how great she has it. She would love to still be a part of his life when he finally has a kid, she knows that his child will be spoiled but not with just material possessions but with love and affection from his father.

"You'll be great, I can so see it." Sonny said as Chad smiled smugly at the faith that she actually had in him in being a father.

He watched her as she took the last couple bites of her course and placed her fork on the plate and just as promised David was at their side. "Would you like to order dessert?" David asked.

Sonny nodded speaking before Chad could, "Yeah, I would, no need for the dessert menu, I know what I want to order," David nodded taking out his pad, "I'll have the Kaiserschmarrn."

"Yeah, I'll have that chocolate bread pudding dessert you guys have." Chad said quickly also not needing to see a menu.

"Alright, excellent choices, I'll be right back with your desserts," David said, "Anything else? Coffee?"

"No, we're good." Sonny responded.

"Very well, I'll be back." David said leaving.

Chad took out his phone checking the time, 5:43. "So when we get home it'll probably be almost seven, not bad."

Sonny nodded, "Well alright not too bad, I'll be on time to get the place ready for the sleepover." She checked her own phone and noticed the missed phone calls from Tawni and her mother. "My mom called but she didn't leave a voicemail, I'll call her back later."

"Alright," Chad responded, "When you do tell her I say hi."

David arrived quickly with their desserts, which made Sonny and Chad mouths water at how delicious they looked.

After taking a bite of her dessert Sonny looked up at Chad intently, "So back to Tawni," She said and the look of recognition from Chad signaled her to go on, "When I tell you this, I hope that you will not repeat the words I say."

"Yeah I won't say anything," Chad said after swallowing his latest bite.

"So last night Tawni had a dream," Chad rolled his eyes, "Chad let me at least finish what I have to say before you make any assumptions."

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Chad took another bite of his dessert.

"So she had a dream but not just any random dream, this was a dream that shook her. I mean this dream scared her tons," Sonny dramatically stated, Chad kept eating but his eyes on her completely, "She had a dream about Grady."

"Grady?" Chad questioned, "What's so bad about that?"

"Chad, in her dream, Grady and her were doing," Sonny lowered her voice for the next part to an almost whisper, "it."

"It? Like it as in fucking, having sex, making love?" Chad questioned, Sonny nodded, "Oral sex or full on sex?"

"Oh I don't know I didn't ask for the details but I assume sex as in fucking." Sonny shuddered at the idea, not wanting to actually think about Tawni and Grady actually having sex.

"So what? Don't we all have random dreams about cast members and stuff, it happens." Chad said dismissively, "I can't believe you actually made this to a big deal."

"That's not all Chad," Sonny replied, "She actually likes Grady, Chad do you get that? Tawni actually likes Grady, after all these years she has fallen for Grady."

"Maybe it's just a phase," Chad responded clearly not amused by the situation, "It happens, Grady must have complimented her and she's probably seeing him as the guy to be with."

"It's not just a phase," Sonny exclaimed, "She's had this crush on him for the past year, like she's tried dating other guys and she can't get Grady out of her head, Tawni like likes Grady, Chad. Do you get that?"

Chad's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Sonny nodded amused at his facial expression.

"I thought Tawni had some form of taste but falling for Grady now that's just odd," He snorted, "Wow, can't believe she actually like likes Grady, I thought she would have gone for Nico but Grady, wow."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong about liking Grady!" Sonny hissed at him, "He is a wonderful young man that respects and cares about the women in his life."

"Have you fallen for the Grady as well?" Chad questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

Because she knew he was just teasing her she ignored his question, "I hope their relationship flourishes to full on love. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Yeah, I guess," Chad responded not actually caring, "But Grady? Really?"

"Yup, Grady," Sonny said smiling taking the last bite of her dessert, "Get the check so we can leave now, I want to get home to get ready."

"Fine," Chad said raising his hand and signaling the waiter over.

"Alright, here is your check," David said placing a small leather folder on the table.

Chad looked over the receipt taking out his wallet; he placed his credit card inside the sleeve of the folder and handing it over to David.

"How much are you going to leave in him in tip?" Sonny questioned looking through her own purse to find her money.

"Sonny don't worry about it, I'll give him a good tip, no need to take out any money." Sonny looked at him skeptically.

"You always pay when we go out, can I help pay for once?" Sonny said slipping out a twenty dollar bill.

"You don't have to Sonny," Chad said, "As long as I am here; you won't pay for a thing."

"I want to leave him the tip," Sonny argued, "You've already paid for enough, me covering the tip isn't such a bad idea."

"Sonny how about this, I take care of the bill and tip this time and next time we go some place you pay?" He looked at her hoping that she would back down.

Sonny contemplated his proposition and she relented putting back the twenty dollar bill back in her wallet. "So how much are you giving him for a tip?" She questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out."

David came back at the moment handing Chad back the small folder back with a pen, "Thank you and come back again soon."

Sonny smiled brightly at David before he left them once again.

"Stop smiling so much," Chad said opening the small booklet and signing the receipt, "It's a bit too much."

"Well sorry that I'm not all moody and bitchy like you," She hissed scowling at him and crossing her arms in front of her chest she sat back into her chair. Chad ignored her behavior and placed a fifty dollar bill into the black book then closed it placing it back on the table. He was feeling quite good today and he knew that Sonny enjoyed it when he was nice to others.

"Alright, let's go," He said standing up and Sonny reluctantly stood up still upset about his comment, "I'm sorry you can keep smiling as much as you want, you have a wonderful smile."

Sonny smiled at his statement, "I forgive you, but only because you're good looking." She winked at him.

"Thanks a lot," Chad said as they walked out of the restaurant, they both waved at Abigail, who was smiling brightly at them, "Fuck." He muttered as he stopped, Sonny who was behind him walked straight into his back.

"Hey, what's up?" She questioned as she walked around him, "Oh dang."

Both stared ahead at the heavy rainfall. The valet guy walked up to them and Chad handed over the ticket to the guy.

"I have a small umbrella," Sonny said rummaging through her purse pulling out the small baby blue umbrella, "It's not big enough for both of us though."

"Its fine, I'll just make a quick dash to the car."

"No, it's not fine, you'll get wet."

They both noticed as the valet guy drove up to the front of the restaurant in Chad's black Camaro. The other valet motioned them to go ahead but handed them a big umbrella, "Just give it back to Jeff once you are in the car."

Chad thanked him and grabbed the umbrella. Sonny and Chad hurriedly went towards the car.

He went to open the door for her but she just shooed him away and he went to the other side to the driver's seat.

Jeff, the valet guy, waited as Chad got into the car and handed him the umbrella.

They watched as Jeff ran back inside to the restaurant. The rain had begun to fall even harder.

"I love this rain storm," Chad said genuinely smiling as he took the car out of park, "Don't you?"

"Yeah it's great," Sonny said smiling and staring out of her passenger window, she wasn't lying she truly enjoyed the rain as well.

Chad looked over at Sonny when they stopped at a red light; she looked as if she could fall asleep any minute now. He grabbed her left hand with his right hand giving her hand a slight squeeze.

She turned towards him and smiled at the gesture. They both knew that they enjoyed holding hands more than they should and plus they were certain that the warm feeling they got from holding hands wasn't normal for their friendship.

Holding hands for the rest of the ride, no words were spoken just the soft music played in the background.

* * *

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as they stepped inside the deserted lobby of their building. "Sonny, I still have no clue what to do tonight." Chad said as they walked up to the elevators.

Sonny pressed the up button and smiled at him. "Sorry about that again, but why don't you see if you can hang out with Nico or Grady?"

"It's okay, although as much as I would enjoy hanging out with the Randoms," Chad stated the sarcasm evident in his tone of voice, "I don't think so, plus didn't you say they were traveling to Santa Barbara tonight for some type of birthday party?"

The golden elevator doors opened before them, "Oh yeah they are going away, sorry." Sonny said pressing the PH button.

Just as the doors were closing they heard the distinct voice of a woman screaming, "Hold the door."

Sonny was going to press the open doors button but was cut off by Chad pressing the button himself. She turned to look at him; a look of astonishment graced her face. "Since when do you hold the doors for people? What was it that you used to say? Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper does not wait for anyone."

He was going to respond but the person they were waiting for entered the elevator looking overly flushed. Sonny quickly took in the appearance of the young woman that had entered. The blonde haired woman was wearing a very revealing outfit, although to be fair Sonny did acknowledge that the outfit was a gym outfit. The woman pressed the number seventeen button and Sonny made a quick mental note of this for future reference. "Thank you" The woman said in-between pants.

Sonny turned towards Chad who was clearly ogling the girl. Sonny slapped his arm, which got his full attention; he looked up at Sonny giving her an innocent look. Sonny rolled her eyes at him but made sure to move a bit closer to him.

The woman turned around facing them and instantly smiled when she noticed who she was in the elevator with, "Chad, how are you?"

"I'm good," Chad responded and Sonny took note of how quickly Chad had turned on his CDC charm. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, although sad about how much rain we are getting. I thought it was safe to go out for a run when the rain stopped but in the middle of my run it just had to start raining again, just my luck." The woman responded giggling at her own statement.

Chad laughed nodding along with her. "Yeah, it's just one of those days to stay in and relax at home." Chad said tugging a bit on Sonny's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry Judy this is Sonny, Sonny this is Judy." He turned towards Sonny. "Remember about the blonde woman that I told you and Marta about earlier, well this is her Judy."

Sonny smiled at the woman. "It's nice to meet you," They both said at the same time. "Have you lived here a long time?" Sonny questioned.

The elevator slowed to a stop, signaling their arrival at the seventeenth floor. "Oh no, I just moved in two weeks ago." Judy answered then turned back as the doors open. "Well this is me. I'll see you guys later take care."

Sonny smiled at Judy and waved goodbye, along with Chad, as Judy exited the elevator.

Just as the doors closed, Chad turned towards her. "I know what I'm going to do tonight."

"Don't tell me," Sonny sighed, "You're going to ask Judy out on a date."

"What?" Chad's eyes grew wide at Sonny's suggestion. "No, I'm going to go out to that party James invited us to? Remember when he invited us?"

Sonny shuddered at the memory. She still couldn't stand being near the overly obnoxious James Conroy and Chad for some odd reason actually was still friends with the bastard.

Soon enough the doors opened and they both exited the elevator. They walked the small distance to their door, the only door on the floor, in silence both contemplating what the other might be thinking.

Chad took out his keys and swiftly opened the door. Chad held the door open for Sonny as she walked in, whom as soon as she had one foot into the apartment began to remove her shoes. "My feet were killing." She explained as she held the high heels in her hands and walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, why didn't you say anything? I could have carried you from the car if you wanted." Chad questioned as he walked towards the kitchen entrance on the right hand side of the stair case.

"It's okay, I survived. I'll be back, I need to change." Sonny said as she began to climb the stairs up.

"Okay" Chad responded walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and took a sit on a stool near the kitchen counter.

He sent a text asking James about the party and Chad hoped it was still happening, because he did not feel like being in a house full of nine girls doing girly things. He had to protect his masculinity.

He opened up the water bottle and gulped down half the bottle. He didn't even realize he was that thirsty.

Just as he was getting up to go to the living room, his phone beeped indicating a new text message. He had expected a text from James or maybe anyone else but to his surprise it was Sonny.

Odd, was his only thought as he opened the text. 'Come find me and you'll get a prize' was all the text said. Chad promptly made his way out of the kitchen, out to the hallway, and up the stairs.

He looked inside his bedroom and only found the maid, Dorothea, much to his disappointment fixing the bed.

"By any chance have you seen Sonny?" Chad questioned the older woman stopping momentarily leaning against the door frame.

"She's in her closet, sir." Dorothea responded in her Greek accent, that Chad found highly amusing. He nodded in appreciation as he walked out again. Yes, he even had the maid calling Sonny's bedroom her closet.

The door to Sonny's second bedroom, her closet with a bed, was left slightly opened. He peeked inside the bedroom but there was no Sonny there.

He stepped inside the room and wondered where Sonny could be. "Babe, are you in here?" He said walking towards the bathroom but the bathroom was empty as well.

"Actually no," Sonny replied from behind him. He turned her around and she was leaning against the doorway. "So what do you think of this for the sleepover?"

She was wearing a cream satin with black lace trim chemise, he never recalled seeing this little number before. He licked his lips as he took a few steps forward towards her. "I think it's good for a sleepover," He paused as he stopped in front of her, "But I think it's better for a sleepover with just me."

Sonny took a couple of step forward until there was no space between them. His hands on her hips, "You might be right," She placed a small kiss on his neck, "I think I need to take it off now, want to help me out?"

"Yeah I do," He said his lips hovering over hers; "I want to have you out of this chemise and into that bed."

Her only response was pressing her lips against his because really she wanted him inside of her for hours now and she'll be damned if she would have to wait any longer.

But instead of deepening the kiss he pulled away, her confusion evident as she looks at him for some sort of explanation.

"Sorry, my phone is ringing," He explains as he takes out his phone from his back pocket, "Oh its James."

"What's up James," Chad says answering the phone call.

Sonny watched as Chad walked out the bedroom, confused over the whole situation. "He actually stopped himself from getting some to talk to James? Okay now that is just odd." She muttered to herself.

She looked for the pajamas that she knew she would want to wear for the evening, white shorts with purple dots and a purple racerback tunic and quickly changed out of her chemise into them.

Chad walked back into her room as she was looking around her walk-in closet for her white slippers.

"You're going to the party?" Sonny questioned as she slipped her feet into the slippers then exited the closet.

He nodded smiling at her, "Yeah about to get ready now, I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"I don't need anything." She responded confused.

"You don't need any Chad in you?" Her eyes widened at his statement and he smirked at her.

They both turned their heads as someone cleared their throats from behind them. Dorothea stood in the doorway smiling apologetically, "Sorry for the interruption but a couple of your friends have arrived Miss Sonny, you did say to let you know as soon as they arrived. They are in the living room."

Sonny nodded smiling, "Thanks so much." She turned towards Chad, "I'm going to go downstairs now, maybe tomorrow after the girls leave I'll take you up on that proposition you had."

He nodded, "I'll stop by the living room before I leave." He said then gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

Sonny sighed contently and then turned towards the door in which Dorothea gave her a knowing look.

"Don't say anything," Sonny said exiting the room.

"I won't but you know exactly what I want to say." Dorothea said following Sonny as she made her way downstairs.

Sonny sighed. "Yeah I do but Chad and I are not in love with each other," Sonny turned around to face the older woman, "Anyways, you don't have to stay any longer today Dorothea."

Dorothea nodded grabbing her bag from the coat closet then made her way to the door, "You two don't see it but I do and trust me when I say that with you two, there's something more than whatever you call what you have." She said before closing the door behind her.

Sonny stared at the closed door, her mind began to wonder around the older woman's words. Could Dorothea actually be right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tawni screaming her name. She turned towards the blonde who stood in the doorway of the living room surrounded by the other girls who were invited to the sleepover. They all were all giving her odd looks and she just smiled at them as she moved forward greeting them.

The girls seemed to all be excited talking at the same time about the various activities they should do for the evening. Sonny could only think that maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Want more Channy?

If you want to see the chemise that Sonny was wearing you can search for it by using these words: D&G Satin Queen Chemise, Cream/Black.

Also, what would you lovely readers like for the girls to do at the sleepover? Any suggestions are welcomed. Oh and please suggest any dares the girls should do, because they definitely will be playing Truth or Dare and would love to include any ideas you guys would like to see in the story. Remember there are 10 girls that will be playing so the more dares the better.

How awesome was The Legend of Candy face episode? I love the Channy hug although it was just Sonny attempting to trick him and the rest to not suspect she was candy face. Plus the scene where they were around the campfire and she said that the story Ms. Bitterman was saying was scary although clearly it wasn't, seemed like it was her attempt at having Chad hold her but the dummy didn't take the hint.

Take Care My Wonderful Readers. Please review, they make me as happy as eating delicious Oreo cookies do. (Trust me when I say that makes me really happy.)

My incentive to update faster? More reviews so please review. :]

-Denise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner but I found myself more busy then I had been in a long while but now things have started to mellow out so I have enough time to update again. So now about the girls that appear in this story, I was going to give full out descriptions of them but I thought that would have dragged out the chapter a little too much. I also thought of looking up pictures of random girls that I thought would fit the characters but I didn't have enough time. So now I call on the power of your imagination to think of these girls the way you want to picture them. So let your imagination run free. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5:**

After realizing that they all had various things that they wanted to do at the sleepover, all the girls agreed that each one of them would get to suggest one thing to do in the night; they even had made a fungenda much to Sonny's delight.

They decided that the living room was the best area to spend the evening in, given how spacious the room was. They moved all the furniture out of the way towards the walls of the room, various toss and bed pillows aligned the floor of the living room along with various quilts of different colors. Sonny was grateful that she had made Chad buy two queen sized aerobeds as they had become of great use now at this sleepover.

Each of the girls had changed into their pajamas and were scattered around the room chatting animatedly. They had just finished playing Chastity's activity, Pillow Fight Icebreaker, where one girl gets a pillow thrown at them and then they would share one fact about themselves then it keeps going on and on. The game had gone on for about a half hour then they all decided that the game wasn't all that great.

So they moved on to do Portlyn's activity, makeovers.

They were all paired off in pairs of twos as they did each other's makeup and hair. The pairings were as following Tawni and Portlyn, Lucille and Marta, Sonny and Chastity, Lorelei and Delia, Marie and Zora. Portlyn also stated that she didn't want the girls to do the makeup and have the other one look like a clown that the makeup should be done tastefully.

There was tons of laughs and talking as each of the girls took turns applying the makeup. The girls were oblivious to Chad, who watched from the doorway to the living room as the girls talked randomly about the latest music videos.

Sonny looked up from applying lip gloss on Chastity's lips; it felt like she was being watched. She looked around the room trying to see if one of the girls was the cause of this but none of the girls were even looking towards her direction.

Her eyes finally settled on Chad. Her breath hitched in her throat, how can this guy look so gorgeous and make it look so effortlessly?

Not knowing why Sonny had stopped applying her makeup Chastity looked behind her as she followed Sonny's gaze onto Chad who was looking directly at Sonny. "Chad!" Chastity exclaimed standing up and interrupting the moment that Sonny and Chad were having.

Chastity yelling his name caught everyone's attention; all eyes were on Chad now. "Hi everyone," He said waving; in return he got an assortment of greetings from the girls.

"Well Mr. Cooper you sure do clean up nicely," Tawni spoke up, "Got a hot date?" The girl turned towards Sonny to see her reaction but got nothing from Sonny who just smiled. The statement had the rest of the girls giving Chad compliments as well.

"Thank you, Thank you. I'm going out to some party with James." He responded looking towards Marta who looked overly confused at the moment. So maybe he could have kept on with the lie about having a date but maybe with telling the truth she would realize that she got denied a date because he wasn't interested in her.

Sonny stood up and walked over to him. "Are you guys going to drive out there?" She questioned.

"No he has a driver he hired for the night. He wants to get drunk till the point he can't remember who he is." He responded smiling at her overly protective state.

She nodded she knew what that meant; he would also be drinking heavily this evening. "Are you driving to his house?"

He shook his head in response, "He's picking me up here in a few minutes."

"Alright good," Sonny smiled at him, "What time will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, maybe two or three depends," He explained, "Don't worry I have my cell fully charged."

"Okay good," Sonny said, "Just don't do anything stupid this evening." Those words were a clear indication that she didn't want him sleeping with any random girl.

"Sheesh, Sonny you sound like his mother," Portlyn said.

"With all the questions she's asking, more like his girlfriend." Lorelei spoke up and all the girls laughed at her comment.

Sonny felt her face heat up at the sassy brunette's comment and Chad nudged her grinning towards her.

Chad took out his phone, "That's James, I'll see you guys later, don't destroy the house." He said walking out of the room and towards the door.

"Be right back ladies," Sonny said following behind him.

Chad was waiting for the elevator when she finally caught up to him, "Hey, what's up?"

"You forgot something," Sonny said closing the door behind her.

"What?" He said feeling around his pockets for his keys, phone and wallet. When he found all the important items he looked up at her confused.

"This," She said pushing him against the elevator doors and then kisses him. One of his hands traveled downward to her waist pulling her towards him, pressing her against him and the other hand into her hair.

She would have dragged him back to the apartment if there wasn't another nine girls in there who were spending the night. They pulled away once they heard the elevator's ding announcing the elevators arrival.

The elevator doors opened to reveal an empty elevator. "I have to go sunshine," Chad said letting go off Sonny and walking backwards, "But oh god you don't know how much I want to stay and fuck you till you can't walk anymore."

Sonny bit her lips to suppress her moan from escaping her lips, "Just go Chad, you staying here will only lead to trouble."

"Maybe I do want to get in trouble," Chad said with a cocky smile, "Seriously Sonny you look hot in those short shorts and that tank top, I would take you right outside that door and I wouldn't care that they could hear your loud screams and moans."

"Am I that loud?" She questioned.

"We both can be loud when we want to be and you know I don't mind when you're yelling and moaning my name so yeah it's all good," Chad said pressing the lobby button, "I'll see you later babe."

"Fine bye," She said quickly stepping into the elevator and giving a quick peck on the lips then stepping out once again. She waved, "Have fun," She said as the doors closed.

She smoothed out her hair and quickly went back inside the apartment.

"Took you long enough," Delia said as soon as Sonny walked through the door of living room.

Sonny realized that the girls were all sitting around on the floor in a circle. "I wasn't gone that long," Sonny said smiling, "What are we doing now?"

"Well we were trying to decide what we should do next," Chastity said then tossing a couple of chocolate covered pretzels into her mouth.

"Truth or Dare, or Who am I?" Marta said grabbing the bag of gummy worms.

Sonny took a seat next to Chastity, "Truth or Dare sounds like fun?" Sonny responded unsure that playing that game was the best idea. She took some popcorn from the bowl a few inches away from her.

"Alright, I'll start," Tawni exclaimed sitting up, "Lorelei, truth or dare?"

Lorelei looked at Tawni skeptically, "Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to eat popcorn covered with hot sauce." Tawni squealed in delight that she thought of such a clever dare.

"Okay," Lorelei said, "Let me get the hot sauce and a bottle of water as well because I can't handle spicy."

"I'll go get it," Sonny exclaimed getting up and running towards the kitchen.

She soon returned with two water bottles and a hot sauce bottle in her hands. "Here you go," Sonny stated handing Lorelei water bottle and Tawni the hot sauce bottle.

"Thanks," Lorelei muttered as she grabbed a fist full of popcorn and Tawni poured the hot sauce all over the popcorn.

"Bon appétit mademoiselle Lori," Tawni said.

Lorelei gulped then shoved the popcorn into her mouth chewing on it as fast as possible without choking hoping not to have as much of a taste of the hot sauce as possible.

No such luck for Lorelei, who quickly reached for her water bottle and drank almost the entire thing in less than a minute tops. Everyone was laughing and once she was done she looked up smiling.

"Oh my," Lorelei said once she got use of her mouth again, "Never again will I do that."

"It's not that bad," Zora said popcorn bowl in her hands pouring the hot sauce all over the popcorn, "I find it to be delicious." She began to eat it like if it was nothing, no expression what so ever.

"You're weird," Marta said watching Zora then turning back towards Lorelei, "Alright Lorelei, pick the next victim."

"Well okay, Delia, Truth or Dare." Lorelei asked, her hazel eyes landing on the girl in question.

"Dare," Delia said cheerfully, "Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright, well I dare you to eat two spoon full's of mustard." Lorelei said.

Delia closed her eyes momentarily then opened them once again, determination clear in her dark brown eyes, "I hate mustard but fine I'll do it."

"I'll get the mustard," Sonny said walking towards the kitchen then came back out, "We are out of mustard, so you need a substitute."

Delia cheered loudly, "Yes, for the lack of condiments."

"Alright, so how about three spoons of mayo. You do have mayo right?" Lorelei questioned Sonny.

"We do," Sonny said cheerfully, recalling back to two days before she had made Chad a sandwich for lunch and that there was enough mayo left over.

Sonny came out with a jar of mayo and a spoon, "Enjoy Delia," Sonny said removing the lid of the jar.

Delia grumbled grabbing the spoon from Sonny and scooped up some of the mayo. She grimaced then placed it into her mouth, swallowing it, as everyone cheered her on. "Oh that's just so disgusting," She said gagging at the taste.

"Two more," Marie said laughing at her friend's discomfort.

"Fine," Delia said scooping up the second spoonful then quickly placing it in her mouth. She repeated the act one last time and everyone cheered loudly as she swallowed the last spoonful.

Delia drank the rest of her grape soda, "Oh yes, much better no more mayo taste."

"So," Lorelei said, "Who will be your victim Delia?"

"I chose you, Sonny Munroe," Delia said pointing towards Sonny, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Truth or Dare? Miss Munroe."

Sonny glanced around nervously, "Truth."

"Wimp," Marie called out.

"Come on pick a dare Sonny be adventurous," Tawni said.

"Yeah Sonny live a little," Zora said.

"I'll stick to truth." Sonny stated, "Go on Delia."

"Fine," Delia said with a sigh, "It's a two part question. Have you ever been drunk? If so, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done while drunk?"

"Yes," She answered truthfully and everyone in the room gasped surprised at the revelation, "What guys I'm not such a saint as you guys like to picture me. I went to this party with Chad a few years back and I got so drunk that apparently I started taking off my clothes in front of everyone. Good thing Chad was there and took me out of the party quickly."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Delia questioned, "Wouldn't some footage of that night show up in the internet?"

"Apparently almost everyone there was so drunk or out of it that they didn't have the right mind to actually take pictures or record my little scene, thank goodness for Chad's intervention though."

"Yeah," Tawni agreed, "Lucky you and your knight in shiny armor that is Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who would have known Sonny was actually a bad girl in her," Lucille said, "Sonny you get to pick your victim now."

Sonny nodded looking around the small group of girls her eyes landing on Zora, "Zora, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" The young girl yelled in delight.

"Okay, be right back," Sonny said getting up once again walking towards the kitchen. About a minute later she returned with a stick of butter in her hand, "I dare you to eat ¼ of this butter stick."

"Alright," Zora said grabbing the stick of butter. She removed the foil from the stick and took a bit big bite of the butter stick. The rest of the girls looked on disgusted as she chewed the butter.

"It's not that bad," She said once she was done, "Now on to my victim, Lucille."

"Oh great," Lucille stated knowing that Zora was still the zaniest person ever and could come up with a crazy dares, "I pick truth."

"Oh come on, I had the perfect dare," Zora said disappointed, "Oh well, what was the last dream you had?"

Lucille instantly began to blush, "I dreamt that I had won an Oscar and when I went up to accept the award, my date was Justin Bieber and he kissed me on the lips."

"Justin Bieber, seriously?" Marie asked disgusted.

"Yeah, Bieber is a cutie, so what?" Lucille argued, "Anyways my victim will be Marta!"

"Oh boy," Marta said sighing, "Dare."

"Okay, you guys recall the guy that got on the elevator with us when we were coming upstairs?" Lucille questioned and all the girls nodded excluding Sonny who wondered who this mysterious guy was.

Marta cleared her throat, "Okay so what about him?"

"I dare you to go to his apartment and ask him a random question." Lucille responded.

"But I don't know where he lives," Marta protested, "I wouldn't know what apartment to knock on."

"What floor did he get off on?" Sonny asked, wondering if maybe she could help move this dare along.

"He got off the 13th floor," Marie said, "When he looked back into the elevator, his eyes were just on Marta, no one else, mind you the elevator had about six other girls on it."

Sonny nodded, maybe it would easier to find him then she thought. "Did he turn to his left or to his right?"

"Right," Marta responded, "Please don't tell me you know who these girls are talking about?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile, maybe there will be some type of connection between the two and Marta will finally let Chad be. "I don't know him but I can tell you that there are only two apartments on that floor. So the door on the right will be the door you need to knock on, that's probably his apartment."

"Oh great, just great," Marta said standing up, "I guess I'll be going down."

"Wait up;" Tawni said standing up and putting on her slippers, "We are coming with." The rest of the girls agreed standing up and putting on their slippers and shoes.

"No," Marta yelled, "How horrible would it be that I go knock on his door and there are nine girls behind me watching the scene."

"We need to go to see that you really do the dare." Lucille explained, running a hand through her long chestnut brown hair.

Marta shrugged, "Why not just a few of you go with me and the rest stay here?"

The girls started to protest, each stating their reasons why they should be going. Sonny threw her head back and stared at the ceiling, she let out a small grunt.

"Hey!" She yelled to get the rest of the ladies attention, they paused and stared at her wide eyed. "Marta will get to chose who she takes, five girls tops and then that's it. The rest of us will just wait around till they come back. Okay?"

The girls nodded and after a few more minutes of deliberating Marta had decided on who will be going with her. She had chosen Lucille, Chastity, Delia, and Marie.

Sonny watched as the rest of the girls leave then turned to Zora, Tawni, Lorelei and Portlyn. "I have otter pops, do you girls want any?"

The girls nodded eagerly following behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

The moment he stepped foot into the house where the party was being held, he knew he definitely didn't want to be there. Chad and James were instantly greeted by dozens of cheers the moment they had stepped foot into the house, the house was buzzing with the fact that James Conroy and Chad Dylan Cooper were actually partying with them. The voices weren't muffled out by the loud music as much as he hoped it would have.

The host, Jenna or Jennie or whatever it was, made her way through the crowd and had greeted both him and James as if they were the oldest of friends. The girl thought she had the right to walk to him and hug him, she was so lucky that he didn't push her off him and insult her at the moment. But before he got a word in she had let go of him and moved on to hug James.

Soon enough a bunch of girls had crowded them and he hated that. Who goes to a fucking party to be crowded by a group of girls? Okay so normally any guy would love this attention but really he didn't want to actually be bothered by a bunch of girls crowding him.

He knew he would need at least two drinks to mellow out a bit and enjoy the rest of the night. Some of the girls trailed behind him as he made his way to the bar area and ordered Kraken and Coke. The bartender gave him an approving nod as he prepared the drink.

He downed the tall glass as soon as it was placed before him and he asked for another one. The bartender gave him a questioning look but never the less prepared a second drink. The bartender handed Chad his second drink, warning him to take it easy. Chad just nodded grabbing his drink and moved away from the bar. He made his way into what he could guess was the living room area but now was just populated by dozens of grinding bodies in the center of the room, dancing to some top40 song that he didn't care for.

"So, who is the infamous Chad Dylan Cooper trying to forget tonight?" Normally Chad wouldn't care to explain to anyone his actions but he knew that voice that alluring female voice that any man or boy would fall for, there was only one person who would have that voice.

Chad turned to face his interrogator, smiling at the green eyed brunette who was smiley widely at him. "Kaycee Wellington," He was cool and collected as he spoke her name but deep down he was truly excited to see this Hollywood starlet at this party, "What's a rising movie star like you doing at this dinky little party?"

"I can ask you the same question Cooper." Her seductive smile was all it took to make Chad realize that this would be an interesting night.

* * *

Sonny ate her grape otter pop as she watched Tawni, Lorelei and Portlyn talk enthusiastically about a pair of Donna Karan shoes that apparently every starlet in Hollywood was wearing. Zora seemed so into the book she was reading that Sonny didn't have the heart to interrupt her just so she would have someone to talk to that didn't want to talk about shoes, fashion or how fabulous they were.

The girls had been gone for almost twenty minutes now and she was actually wishing that she would have been one of the ones to go and watch Marta do her dare.

A knock at the apartment door interrupted the conversation, Sonny jumped up in delight at the girls returning.

Sonny beamed as the five girls stepped inside the apartment smiling and talking about how great the dare turned out. Marta walked in with a big smile and carrying a small bag of some white substance.

"Oh, an otter pop I want," Chastity said as soon as she saw the one in Sonny's hand, clapping her hands eagerly.

Sonny giggled at Chastity behaving like a little kid, she promised to get her one and asked the others if they wanted one. The girls all said yes and questioned if they could also get their favorite flavors. She got the remaining five girls their otter pops and soon enough they were sitting around the room enjoying their otter pops.

"So what happened?" Lorelei questioned.

"Well Marta here," Delia began speaking as she nudged Marta with her elbow who blushed, "actually got the courage to go up to the door and knock on the door."

"Yup and he actually lived in that apartment," Chastity added, "When he opened that door, it was a like heaven and I do not exaggerate."

Marie nodded with a devilish smile playing at her lips "He answered the door in just pajamas pants and wife beater on. You could clearly see his abs; oh that was just an absolutely gorgeous body."

"Oh girls if you would have seen him you would have loved him," Lucille said with a wide smile, "If he wasn't so interested in Marta I would have tried to make a move on him."

"He wasn't interested in me," Marta spoke up, "Like I was the one at the door of course his full attention was on me and not the four squealing girls behind me."

The four girls in question rolled their eyes at her and Chastity smiled knowingly, "Oh puh-lease that boy had his eyes on you and only you. Your pajamas aren't revealing at all, not like Delia's tight low cut t-shirt and short shorts. What were you planning to do tonight Delia? Seduce one of us and have your way with the fortunate in Sonny's spare guest bedroom."

"Funny," Delia snapped back, "I like to sleep as comfy as I can."

"That's comfy?" Chastity questioned.

"Alright stop you guys," Sonny exclaimed placing herself between Chastity and Delia, "I want to know what happened and what is that you're carrying Marta." She pointed at the baggie in Marta's hand.

"Sugar," Marta said proudly.

Sonny, Tawni, Lorelei, Portlyn, and Zora looked at her confused. "Sugar?" Zora questioned.

"Yeah, apparently the first thing she said to Mr. Hottie was, do you have sugar?" Lucille said rolling her eyes.

Sonny snickered, "So he actually gave you sugar, that's cute I guess my neighbors are friendly."

"Yeah he did," Marta said handing Sonny the bag, "I explained that we were having a sleepover and that we were going to bake cookies but you didn't have any sugar."

"He also made her promise to bring him some cookies," Delia added.

"Oh does that mean we are actually going to bake cookies?" Sonny said excited, "Because we have all the ingredients to bake cookies."

"Seriously, us being Hollywood's hottest stars, we are going to be baking cookies," Lorelei said with disdain.

"Lori, stop." Lucille admonished, "You promised that you would be nice."

"I am at my best behavior but seriously baking cookies, we really are doing the good girls sleepover bit," Lorelei said rolling her eyes, "I thought we would at least go out and go clubbing and do something actually fun but baking cookies? Come on we are so much better than this."

The rest of the girls just looked on she went on with her little rant. "The dares were so safe and so goody two shoes like really, there are plenty of really bad and dirty dares we could have done. You guys are so boring and so pathetic; we are grown woman you ladies want to have a sleepover when we can be partying the night away."

Tawni stood up not wanting to listen to Lorelei rant any longer, "Hey, Tawni Hart is not pathetic and most definitely not boring. No one made you come here, you chose to be here."

"Blah Blah, Lucille wanted me here so I came," Lorelei smugly stood up, "So I'm here and you are pathetic."

Sonny stood up knowing that Tawni was about to curse out Lorelei, especially that she still had pent up anger because of the dress incident at the Grammy's. "Okay stop, Lorelei no one is forcing you to stay here so if you want you can leave, if you want to stay because I think you secretly do want to stay because you were actually having fun, you will shut the fuck up and don't attack us and what we do. Got it?"

Lorelei nodded, "Fine, I'll stay but I'm doing it just for Lucy."

"Thanks," Lucy muttered rolling her eyes at her best friend, annoyed by the fact that Lorelei would actually act out like this in a place that she was invited to.

"Alright, yeah for Lucy, you'll stay." Sonny said winking at Lorelei, "Now we will bake cookies and we will all enjoy it."

All the girls nodded and Sonny signaled them to make their way into the kitchen.

* * *

Three drinks later, Chad found himself sitting outside on the back porch with Kaycee, talking about some old flame who wanted her now that she was in the public eye and moving up in the business.

He honestly didn't give a damn about her exes but she was talking so animatedly that he didn't have the heart to actually tell her to shut up.

"So, enough about me, talk to me about your love life Cooper," She said turning to face him, "How's Sonny?"

Chad instantly perked up at the mention of Sonny; he wondered how her evening was going with the rest of the girls in their house. "Sonny is good but what does she have to do with my love life."

Kaycee smiled at his denial, "Because Chad you live with this girl and you haven't been seen dating anyone else in the longest."

"Sonny and I live together but she's just my best friend, nothing more." He explained. Kaycee was just like the media always wanting to find out what's happening between him and Sonny.

Kaycee nodded accepting his question, then taking a sip of her own drink, a strawberry daiquiri. "Okay that doesn't explain your lack of dates because you Cooper were a serial dater."

"Yeah, I guess I was but I suppose I just grew up, that whole dating around just got tiring you know," Chad downed the rest of his drink, "I think I'm ready for another drink."

Kaycee nodded then finished off her drink, "I could use another drink as well," She said standing up and holding out her hand, "Plus I want to dance, so you my darling Cooper are going to be my dance partner."

Chad just shook his head and placed his hand in hers, she smiled up at him as she walked towards the door back in. "Cooper you and I, well we are going to have a good time tonight." With those few words he knew that he might just be in trouble.

* * *

Sonny couldn't believe it, two hours later, they had actually baked over 60 cookies a mix between chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, and oatmeal raisin cookies.

"So many cookies," Zora said grabbing a sugar cookie from the plate.

"We probably would have had more cookies if Delia didn't eat most of the cookie dough," Marie said looking over at Delia who was eating out of the big mixing bowl.

Delia looked up sheepishly, putting down the spoon into the bowl, "I can't help it if I prefer to eat cookie dough more then I like to eat baked cookies."

The rest of the girls laughed, "It's cool, we don't really mind it, and we have enough delicious cookies to go around." Sonny said biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Our cookies turned out better than I thought they would," Lorelei said grabbing a few cookies and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Tawni said smiling, "I wouldn't be caught dead eating so many carbs but these cookies are so delicious it's so hard to pass them up." Tawni was sitting down in between Sonny and Portlyn at the kitchen island.

"So how about we take these cookies into the living room, along with a few more snacks," Sonny suggested grabbing the big tray of cookies, "We can watch a movie."

"Oh, we should watch Valentine's Day," Lucille exclaimed excited as she got up from her chair, "I love that movie, do you have that movie?" She questioned turning towards Sonny for her answer.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah I do. I also enjoy that movie very much."

Marie shook her head, "I don't want to watch that sappy movie; Chad must have some action films, something like The Departed or Four Brothers." Her voice raising a few intervals.

"Well yeah we have a lot of action and dramatic movies; we enjoy all different types of genres to watch. How about all of us just go into the living room and from there we will pick out something to watch?" Sonny suggested.

All the girls agreed and made their way out of the kitchen out to the hallway. Once everyone was settled down around the living room, Sonny stood in front of the TV. "Alright, let's see what great movie we will watch this evening." She grabbed the remote control and looked around the room for her ideal spot. Being rushed by the girls to take a seat Sonny sat down next to Marta, who smiled at her as she sat down. Sonny returned her smile then looked towards the screen, scrolling through the long list of movies that was displayed on the screen.

"Kick-Ass," The girls yelled in excitement as soon as the name appeared on the screen.

"Seriously?" Sonny questioned which in turn all the girls eagerly nodded. Who would have thought all these girls actually enjoyed this movie.

"Well alright then." Sonny said pressing play and signaling towards Zora who was the one closes to the back of the room to dim down the lights.

* * *

So when Kaycee handed him his fifth drink he knew accepting it wasn't in his best judgment but he drank it nonetheless. "I'm so gone." He screamed at Kaycee who just laughed nodding at his statement.

He is pretty sure she is probably as much as he was and she had started drinking before his arrival. "I want to dance Cooper." She said pulling him up from his seat and moving them towards the dance floor.

He was shaking his head in protest but he allowed her to pull him along. The upbeat pulsating beat of the current techno song playing greeted them as they moved into the room. He could feel the vibrations run through his body and he loved it.

Kaycee found a vacant spot near the middle of the crowd of people grinding and gyrating to the song. He noticed that look in her eyes, he knew that look, that look meant he was in trouble. He loved the thrill of trouble.

She pressed her back to his chest and slowly began to grind against him, not at all following the beat of the music but as if she was dancing to her own tempo in her head. He fell into sync with her, his hips following the movement of hers. Her hands landed on his hips and she grinded harder against him.

She pulled away and turned to face him, then pulled him close to her. They were chest to chest and she slowly began to grind her hips against his. Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him tight against her, making sure there was no distance between them. Any other guy would be turned on by this ridiculously hot girl grinding against them, right?

But yeah he wasn't like any other guy and once he heard her moan his name, he instantly pulled away from her. She looked at him dazed and confused at his actions.

"What?" She questioned yelling over the loud music, "Don't tell me you don't want to dance with me anymore."

"I don't want to dance with you and I don't want anything else to happen." Chad yelled then walked away from her, making his way out to the nearest exit, the front door.

He was greeted by the cool breeze of the night as soon as he exited the house; he wrapped his arms around himself, wondering what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaycee yelled as soon as she closed the front door behind her.

"That's what I want to know." He responded not turning back to look at her.

She walked the short distance to him and stopped right in front of him "Seriously," Her eyes conveyed hurt; he hadn't meant to hurt her, "What's wrong with you? I thought we were having a great time together."

He sighed, "We were."

"Exactly we were till you freaked out before we even began to really dance," Kaycee exclaimed, "Once again I ask what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," He yelled at her.

"You do know and you won't tell me." She yelled back matching his tone of voice.

He had to calm down if they continued this little screaming match they would surely attract an audience and that wouldn't be enjoyable. "Fine, you know what it is," He responded lowering his voice, "When I heard you moan my name, it freaked me out."

Her face first clearly displayed astonishment then she looked at him with sympathy. "It freaked you out?"

"Yeah," He responded, "I wasn't expecting it."

"Chad, I thought us spending almost five hours talking and drinking clearly stated the message that I was interested." Kaycee grabbed his hand and as much he wanted to pull away but he couldn't because he knew he would hurt her.

"I should have seen it," Chad nodded, "But I chose not to see it, I guess, I assumed you wouldn't try anything and that we would have just spent the night drinking and talking."

"Chad, I didn't try anything, we just danced a little and I moaned out your name." Kaycee took a step forward moving closer to him. "I actually didn't expect you to hear it over the loud music."

He wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't had her lips so close to his ear.

"Do you think you can give me a chance?" She questioned and he was utterly confused at his question.

"A chance for what?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the right, pushing herself forward, her lips hovering over his. "To show you how great a night with me will be." She whispered then as she moved to press her lips against his, the loud music boomed from the house as the front door was opened once again.

"Chad," James yelled from the front door,"I'm ready to get out of here." His words were slurred, obvious sign James had drank a few too many drinks.

Chad and Kaycee pulled away and watched as James stumbled out the house, supported by the giggling host and another brunette.

James stopped in front of the duo, smirking at the two, "What did I just interrupt?"

"Nothing," He and Kaycee quickly responded.

"Nah, I don't think so, I think you and the Chadster here were about to kiss," James said excited at the prospect of the new gossip then turned toward Chad, "Does Sonny know that you go around kissing other girls? I don't think she'll appreciate that."

"I didn't kiss Kaycee." Chad stated, deciding that car ride home would be a long one with such an inebriated person as James.

"But you were about to," James triumphantly smiled as he noticed the guilty look on Kaycee's face, "Sonny would get mad if I call her up and tell her you were about to kiss Kaycee Wellington." James waved his phone in victory then began to scroll through his contacts list for Sonny's name.

Chad snatched the phone out James hand, "You are not calling Sonny."

"I'll just call her tomorrow," James pouted then turned towards Kaycee, "You are a home wrecker you know that right?"

Kaycee let out a pitchy scream, "They aren't together."

James began to laugh, "Keep thinking that if that makes you feel better about being with someone who is taken," Kaycee shook her head in disbelief, "You can't tell me you don't see it, because the whole world sees it."

"They aren't together," She yelled at him once again then turned towards Chad, "You aren't with her right?"

"Correct, I'm not dating Sonny," Chad responded taking a seat on the steps of the house.

"Yeah okay bro," James said sitting down next to Chad, "But you are Sonny's, you are taken, claimed for."

That he couldn't actually disagree with, he was Sonny's no doubt about that, so he just nodded agreeing with James.

"See!" James exclaimed motioning with his hands towards Chad. "If you think you can get Chad, you are mistaken Miss Kaycee, Sonny is Chad's number one girl, unless you are comfortable settling for his number two place then your advances towards him are fruitless."

"Whatever," Kaycee responded, "Maybe another day you and I, Chad, we can go out to get some coffee or something?"

He couldn't think of a reason to deny her request, "Well that'll be cool."

"Seriously you are going to cheat on Sonny?" James looked shocked beyond belief and also if he wanted to puke up his dinner from earlier. Just his luck would be if James made it home before he puked all over him.

"I'm not cheating on Sonny, it's just coffee." Chad explained turning to James speaking to him as if he was just a small child.

"Whatever you say buddy, but when I tell Sonny she won't be happy," James murmured as his eye lids began to droop.

Chad was grateful once he noticed the escalade they had arrived in earlier pull up in front of the house.

"The car is here," Chad said nudging James awake who sat up wide eyed, "Let's go."

"Fine," James said begrudgingly standing up and walking slowly towards the car.

Chad stood up and walked towards Kaycee, "This was a fun evening," She said smiling at him, "We should definitely do this again, minus the overly obnoxious drunk James."

"Yeah, definitely you have my number text me."

"I will," she smiled up at him then placed a kiss on his cheek letting her lips linger on there for a few seconds.

James loud yelling had them pull apart again. "Hey, Chad let's go, we don't want to have Sonny waiting any longer." He was now leaning outside of the passenger side window.

Chad nodded, "Bye," He said to Kaycee then began to walk towards the car.

* * *

When Kick-Ass was close to ending Sonny heard the door to the apartment close shut. That could only mean one thing Chad was home. She stood up and bolted out the room before anyone could say a word, making sure the living room doors were closed tightly behind her.

Sonny took one look at Chad and knew he had drunk a few too many. "I'm guessing you had a good time." She stated walking towards him.

He nodded then looked up at her sheepishly; oh he definitely did something he knew she wouldn't approve of. "What did you do Chad?" She questioned, she felt a big pressure on her chest.

"I didn't do anything," He said removing his leather jacket, "I simply drank a lot of liquor tonight and had a good time."

"Yeah apparently so but the question is with who did you have such a good time with?"Sonny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know who was at the party that I didn't think would be there?" Chad questioned excited and trying to play off and not very well his guilt.

"Who?"

"Kaycee Wellington," Chad said and judging by Sonny's surprised look he just continued on, "I didn't expect it either."

Sonny felt her chest tighten, as she came to realize what that meant. She knew how gorgeous Kaycee was; Chad wouldn't be able to resist such a beautiful girl. "So you spent the whole night with her?"

"Well yeah actually, it was so good to see a familiar face that wasn't all about being near a celebrity but actually just wanting to hang out with me."

"I'm glad you had a good time. So all you guys did was talk?" She questioned, she was curious about this actress's attention towards her Chad. Yeah she said it, her Chad. Plus the best time to get something out of Chad is when he is drunk.

"Yeah mostly, we danced a little but then we stopped because I freaked out." He said nonchalantly, "I want to go upstairs now to lie down, can we go?"

"Wait, before you can go ahead," Sonny stated, "Why did you freak out?"

"She moaned my name while we were grinding and I freaked out." Chad explained bored already with the conversation, didn't he already go through this story?

"Why?" She was curious why he reacted in such a way.

"I don't know Sonny." Chad whined, "Can I go to bed now?"

Sonny nodded then gave him a quick peck on his lips, "Go ahead, I'll see you in the morning."

"Just to warn you, she's interested in me as well, just like Marta." Chad told her softly then kissed her once again.

Instead of pulling away like she assumed he would he actually just deepened it, making sure the distance between them was non-existing, pressing her body against his.

They continued to kiss until they couldn't breathe any longer and pulled away gasping for air. "What was that?" Sonny questioned in-between gasps for air.

"Me enjoying you before you go back to entertaining your sleepover buddies." Chad gave her a smug look.

She was going to say something but the loud murmurs coming from the living room distracted her, the movie must have ended. "You want to go say good night, and then you can go to sleep?"

He nodded and motioned for her to go back inside. He followed behind her as she walked towards the sliding doors that led into the living room.

"Well well look what we have here," Tawni said turning to face Sonny and Chad, "It's only a little after two in the morning and you're already back from the party."

Sonny noticed the leering look that Chad was sending towards Tawni, "Yeah well he's back and around the actual time he said he would and that's a miracle within itself so I don't care." She said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah, I can't believe I actually stuck to the time I said I was going to be home," Chad said proud of himself, "It is a damn miracle."

"You had a good time?" Marta questioned.

Chad nodded, "Well I'm going to sleep, good night ladies. I'll see you all in the morning." Chad said turning back around and exiting the room. The girls all waved bidding him a good night as well.

Delia turned towards Sonny, "Girl, I don't know how you can handle living with him," Sonny opened her mouth to defend her best friend, he was actually a very good roommate, but Delia continued on, "Without hitting that. I don't think I would be able to handle a whole week of living with him before I jumped him."

Sonny blushed at her statement, "Well I don't see Chad like that, and I'm not attracted to him."

"It's a shame you know, you two would be powerful," Tawni egged on the conversation, "Channy is already a powerful source in the media and the industry imagine if you guys actually dated, oh you guys would be like Brad and Angelina, Beyonce and Jay-Z, Miley and Nick, David and Victoria Beckham, etc. Do you get how big of a power couple you two would be?"

"I get it but we are just best friends," Sonny stated.

Delia laughed delighted by Sonny's innocence "Yeah but imagine it, Hollywood's Bad Boy and America's Sweetheart together? You two would make headlines, plastered all over magazine covers, TV screens, a huge boost for your careers."

The rest of the girls nodded eagerly but not Marta, Sonny noted. Marta wasn't looking her way she wasn't looking at anyone; she was just picking at a loose thread on her toss pillow. But Sonny noticed the frown that Marta had and decided diverting the conversation would be best at this point.

She noticed the way Zora was struggling to keep her eyes open, "Hey, Zora you want to go to sleep?" She questioned turning her attention to Zora. Thankfully the rest of the girls all turned towards Zora right as she let out a nice loud yawn.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Zora said trying to stop herself from yawning again, "I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm tired as well," Delia said getting up from her spot and gravitating towards the couch with a pillow and a quilt, "I wouldn't mind going to sleep either."

The rest of the girls began to all voice their tiredness, so they began to prepare to go to sleep. Sonny looked around wondering what had just occurred, she hadn't meant for the nights activities to end so abruptly. All she was going to do was offer Zora her bedroom so she can sleep while the rest of the girls stayed awake but apparently not they are all going to sleep now.

Thirty minutes later she found herself squeezed into the space in-between Tawni and Marta on one of the aerobeds. The lights were off and all the girls had said their goodnights and now Sonny really wanted was to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was tired no doubt about it but she just couldn't fall asleep.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that it had been months since the last time she had fallen asleep without Chad holding her in his arms. Without him next to her she found it difficult to fall asleep.

She slowly sat up and looked around the room, if they're sleeping they wouldn't notice her missing?

Removing her quilt and making sure she didn't move the bed too much as she got up she made her way out of the room quickly, not looking back to see if anyone had noticed her. No one called out to her so she was certain no one noticed. Although really if she would have turned around she would have seen Marta, Tawni, and bunch of the other girls sitting up from their spots wide awake and questioning Sonny's motives for leaving them.

* * *

Tucked in and lights out, he was ready to fall asleep but apparently his mind didn't have the same idea. He was wide awake staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he should just go back downstairs and bother the girls.

After a few more seconds of silence, Chad was startled by his bedroom door opening, he prayed it wasn't Marta who had snuck away from the rest of the group and wanted to grope him.

"Chad, calm down," He let out a sigh of relief, as he saw Sonny smiling at him from the end of the bed, "It's just me baby."

"Of course, I knew it was you," He responded trying to sound nonchalant and overly confident, sitting up trying to look confident and not at all wavered by the slight fear he felt earlier.

"_Sure_ you did," She definitely didn't believe him.

"I did but yeah, why are you up here?" He questioned, as she jumped on top of the bed.

"Well you see, the rest of the girls went to sleep already," She said pulling away his quilts, "So I tried sleeping but that didn't work out, I just stayed wide awake. You know why?"

"I don't know," He looked over at her, as she slowly moved closer to him, "Why?"

He waited for her response and no words came. He glances back her way and she was just there sitting looking down at her nails, chipping away her nail polish. He never understood why she did that just to repaint her nails again. She was leaning on him and it felt right for him, it felt right to have her so close something he hasn't felt with any other girl.

He studied her for a few more seconds, wondering why she hadn't responded. She looked up at him and smiled, "I was missing you."

"Me?" She was missing him, but he was in the same house as her, how could she miss him?

"Yeah, sleeping down there wasn't the same, because," She paused, the slight look of discomfort was clear; she was hesitating, "Because you weren't there with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," She sighed, "I know baby, it's just like when you went to Japan a few months back, I couldn't fall asleep without you that whole week. I'm just so used to falling asleep in your arms that it's really impossible to fall asleep if you aren't near me."

Well that wasn't surprising because maybe deep down he knew he couldn't sleep if she wasn't there.

* * *

Sonny looked over at Chad as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, she wondered if he was thinking of somebody else and she couldn't have that, especially if it was Kaycee Wellington. Yeah she was jealous, she doesn't share and she'll be damn if some dimwit twit thought she could try to flirt with her Chad.

Her Chad, the words repeated in her head, as she looked over at her pensive lover. She knew just what to do so he would be thinking only about her. Quickly she straddled him and he looked up at her surprised.

"So what are you thinking about?" She leaned her forehead against his.

He blinked at her and smiled wickedly at her, "Right now babe, how amazing you feel against me, unfortunately there is a quilt separating us."

"Oh," She looked down and lifted herself, pulling the quilt away, she straddled him once again.

He captured her lips with his, the kiss so soft and tender, it renders her breathless. It felt so good to be in his arms and know that he desired her and only her at the moment. No other woman he desired, it was just her.

She wanted him for herself, she didn't share, and she refused to share because he was hers, only hers. Her hands roamed down his chest, grabbing hold on the hem of the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upward.

He pulled away from her, confusion clear as day on his face. "What are you doing Sonny?"

"Removing your shirt?" She attempted to pull his shirt some more but he wouldn't let the shirt rise.

"Sonny, whatever you are doing, it can't have the same type of ending it does when we are together here by ourselves, we have nine other girls in the apartment with us."

"No, you don't get that I don't care, I wanted you in me the whole day, and I want you in me now," She said pulling her tank top off, revealing her black lace bra. "So shut up and make love to me."

There was no hesitation, he kissed her once again, because really it didn't matter that there were nine other girls in the house, they both needed this.

* * *

Alright, so I'm sorry once again for the delay. Next chapter we will finally get to the reason why the story is rated M, I'm excited about that chapter.

So did you guys like this chapter? Hated it?

Thanks to those that anonymously reviewed, you are so awesome and to those that left the signed reviews as well. I appreciate it so much, it makes me feel good about my writing and this story.

So Review, please. Till the next chapter, take care.

-Denise.


End file.
